The Difference in Detectives
by angelofjoy
Summary: A dead man turns up in a shipping container, in Hawaii. The murder of a man from Mrs. Hudson's past, bring the two teams together over a long held secret. How will they get along to solve the case? Does Five-O really need the help?
1. Wide Awake and Fast Asleep

_**A/N: So here is the beginning of another story I started...oh when the third Sherlock series ended. So a year ago? Two years? And I've never gotten any farther than this. I have ideas to carry on. A whole scene where Sherlock goes off and a tangent and Danny just replies with 'no shit sherlock', because it seems like something Danny would say. Mei has read it and given me a lot of input on it, and yet, this is still all I have.**_

 _ **So if you are a fan of Sherlock, or Hawaii Five-O, or both and have something to say to motivate me to write more, please leave a comment. If not, well, I hope you like this, if this is all it ever ends up being, and stay tuned for more random little story snippets that have been laying dormant for the past little while but that I want to put out there in the universe just to give them a little light.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_

Chapter 1: Wide Awake and Fast Asleep

Commander Steve McGarrett was woken up from a dead sleep, and his reoccurring nightmares, to the sound of his phone ringing. It was the Governor of Hawaii who called to pass on the disturbing news of a case that he wanted to bypass HPD, though they were already on the scene, and set his task-force on it directly. It looked to be an international case, or that's what Steve got out of the conversation in his barely awake state of mind.

Steve had finally gotten used to the idea of not being bound to military sleeping habits and, as he relaxed, so did his wakefulness, but so much had happened in his time away from the SEALs that even his deepest sleeping was now tormented with images that blurred between war and Five-O, and it seemed to take more and more time, every time, for Steve to wake from the dreaming and focus on reality.

The Governor was very short in his explanation, hung up the phone before Steve could protest and then texted the location to the Commander moments later, with the warning, 'this is of great importance and should be covered with care and discretion'. Steve huffed in response to the text and rolled out of bed.

At the early morning hour, Detective Danny Williams was less reluctant to hand over his car keys to his partner as he pulled up to the McGarrett house - before the sun had risen - and Steve was already waiting at the gate. Danny had gotten used to the idea of being called at all hours by Steve, that was nothing new, and usually meant that they were going to be thrown into some horror or another, but he was always the one to complain, though he could see the reluctance coming, ever more distinctly, in his partners manner. He got out of the car, slapped the keys into Steve's hand, wordlessly, and walked around to the passenger side while Steve climbed into the driver's seat.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Danny asked as Steve put the car into gear and pulled away from the house.

"I'm not all together sure myself." Steve confessed. "All I got out of the Governor was that this was an international issue and to proceed with discretion."

"Ha!" Danny shook his head and huffed. "Of course it's an international issue or it would have waited for regular business hours!"

"For once, I agree with you." Steve stated and yawned. "I was enjoying being asleep."

"It's a wonderful thing." Danny nodded as they pulled into the shipping yard and where directed by HPD to where the crime scene was located. It was a slow process as the officers walked before the Camaro and the car crawled along.

Steve was able to pull the Camaro through the rows of shipping containers that were stacked three or four high, to cover more ground in the huge shipping yard. He soon found his way to the location he'd been directed to and was stopped by an armed guard and the yellow caution tape of the HPD officers who were holding down the crime scene. This was as far as they would ride, and would now have to actually get out and do some work.

As the morning sun peeked over the Horizon, and cast shadows through the rows of shipping containers, Danny and Steve got out of the Camaro and were greeted by Sergeant Duke Lukela.

"So what's this all about Duke?" Steve asked as they approached their friend.

"A couple of yard men found the body when they were investigating a smell coming from one of the units." Duke explained as they crossed the tape line and walked further on through the maze of containers. "The container in question is destine for a trip through the asian continent but it's been held up here."

"Ah, so it's a murder case?" Danny asked as the container in question came into view.

Dr. Max Bergmann of the Hawaii Medical Examiners Office was already on the scene.

"Yes, most definitely a murder case." Duke answered as they stopped. "We're trying to find out what else arrived with the same shipment, and how the container got through any of the checkpoints between here and its origins. It could be an inside job. This container wasn't just filled with a dead person, but also with a surprisingly large amount of marijuana - and not the legal medical kind."

"Murder and drugs, are we thinking cartel?" Danny asked as he looked to his partner.

"More than likely. Find out what else was in that shipment, if there were more containers and where it has its origins." Steve ordered to a few other officers who had come to stand by their Sergeant.

"They're on it." Duke stated and waved the men away. "But there really is something else you should see." He added and lead the way into the container.

Max was busy removing the body from the clutter of boxes - and the smell within the large unit was intense and caused both Danny and Steve to cover their faces with their shirts. As they moved on, Duke shone his flashlight up onto one of the containers walls and in huge letters, written by a person's hand - they could see the marks and lines made by the fingers - were the words Sherlock Holmes.

"Is that blood?" Danny asked.

"Blood from our murder victim?" Steve added.

Duke nodded that it was, or rather that he was sure that's what it was, but forensics would verify his assumption.

"It came from his wound," Max piped in finally. "This man was stabbed. The blade was maneuvered through his abdomen to make sure it did the maximum amount of damage. He was practically disembowelled. He held in his own innards with his less dominant hand and wrote on the wall with the other. He was tossed into this container and left to die. He wrote that message on the wall and probably died before the ship he was placed on even left port. He was likely very familiar with his assailant, as this is a very intimate and precise infliction."

"Thank you Max," Danny pipped in to make the man stop. Danny shuddered at the though of the violence of the incident and turned back to his partner.

"Any sign of a murder weapon?" Steve asked.

"Not at this time, but there is a lot of debris in this container." Max answered. "It will take the forensics team a long time to work through this."

"Does this mean anything to you?" Danny asked and pointed at the wall.

"It could mean a number of things. My guess is that Sherlock Holmes is a code, or perhaps it is referring directly to some individual. Maybe our murderer."

"Sherlock Holmes is a real person." Duke stated.

"Who names their child Sherlock?" Steve asked and looked to his partner.

"Like I know!" Danny shrugged. "Poor kid! Had to be teased something terrible."

Steve laughed.

"He is quite famous - I'll have you know!" Duke stated with indignation. "There is a crime blog out of Great Britain. You should check it out. It's rather interesting, and very curious at how the man solves crimes. Very curious sort of fellow. Calls himself a consulting detective. Now, I don't pretend to know what they do on the other side of the world, but he doesn't sound like the murderer to me." Duke stated and moved away as two more men from the ME's office moved in to help lift the body for transportation.

"Well that is interesting." Steve said and moved out of the container as well. "I'm still stuck on code. I mean, why would we need a consulting detective when we have you?"

"Indeed, just what we need." Danny said with a roll of his eyes. "Or it could be nonsense and we could just solve this case and get these drugs destroyed and off the streets. Easy-Peasy and we'll be done by tea time."

"Don't say that too loudly around Toast." Steve warned.

"His is medical."

"Get forensics out here to see if they can't get any prints out of that blood smeared message. We need to know who our victim is, if only to tell us what he did to deserve this." Steve ordered to Duke before he and his partner returned to the Camaro.

"So, is that it?" Danny asked. "We got called out here - woken up at the ass crack of dawn - for that? It could have waited." He huffed and fell into step with Steve.

"You're not intrigued by it?" Steve asked wide awake now. "Not the least bit curious about this Sherlock Holmes?"

"No," Danny said with a shake of his head. "Like you said, what do we need him for when you have me, and Chin, and every other detective in America - real detectives not just consulting ones. I might have been more intrigued but the whole situation if we hadn't been woken up for it."

"Well, you're up now, and we have a lead. Kono and Chin should be in the office by now, I called them while I waited for you. We have work to do." Steve stated and fell back into the car.

"I could still be asleep. In fact, I'm going to try to catch a few more winks while you drive." Danny stated and settled into his seat dramatically. "Take it at a slow pace, my good man, we have all day." Danny mocked, knowing Steve had now caught the scent and was driven to work.

* * *

Halfway around the world, on a completely different island, Mrs. Hudson was awoken by the ringing of the bell at her front door. She'd only just crawled into bed and was dozing off when the bell rang and then rang again.

"Coming!" She called as the bell was rung again and then the knocker was tried. Someone was in a tizzy.

"Where is Sherlock Holmes?" The man at the door asked and his appearance told the woman before him that he was an undesirable.

"May I ask who's calling?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she heard shuffling from above.

"How long has it been, Mrs. Hudson, since your husband died?" The man asked and his face twisted into a grin as he lunged at the woman.

"Not today!" Sherlock stated as he brought a bat down upon the undesirable man's head and the man crumpled into a pile on the floor.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson cried.

"This is the thanks I get? He lunged at you. He was clearly here for you. It was a threat Mrs. Hudson. Who knows what else he had in mind."

"Clearly, he was here for me?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Well, wasn't that obvious?" Sherlock countered and looked at the woman with such a fixed stare that he could hardly believe that she didn't see the danger that was before her.

"Oh, Sherlock, why would he come for me? I'm nobody!"

"Not so, Mrs. Hudson, and they seem to be finally catching up with us."

"They?"

"The men who either worked with your husband in Florida, or the men whom he owed money to. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not at this hour, Sherlock. Not at this hour."

"The wicked do not rest, Mrs. Hudson. The game is always on."

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes. "Is he dead?"

"No, but he will have a splitting headache when he comes too. If you are worried about his health, call the Good Doctor. If you are worried about your safety, call Lestrade, not that he will be of much help, but if you are interested at all as to why he was asking after your late husband, let me handle it. On second thought, call our friends, if you please." Sherlock said and smirked.

"Oh Sherlock, not again, and at this hour?" Mrs. Hudson grumbled but fled toward her kitchen to do his bidding.

"At this hour indeed, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock smiled, tossed the bat aside and hoisted the man up under his armpits to drag him up the stairs and into the apartment he rented at 221B Baker Street.


	2. Mrs Hudson

**_A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have commented on this story and liked it. I know crossovers aren't the most popular forms of writing out there, but to those of you who have taken the time to tell me what you think, I really appreciate it. So just for you, here are three new chapters! Enjoy_**

Chapter 2: Mrs. Hudson

The call came in the wee hours of the night and brought the doctor around to 221B Baker Street. He stopped in to check on Mrs. Hudson and found her jittery and in a general state of fear, but she would say no more on the subject and merely pointed to the stairs.

Doctor John Watson made his way up the stairs to the apartments he had shared with one Sherlock Holmes, to find his former roommate right where he expected to find him - a chair before the fire place, his violin poised but silent.

The intruder was hog-tied on the floor before the fire like some grand hunting trophy. He was conscious but silent and only his eyes followed John as he entered the flat.

Moving across the room and taking up his usual place, John took his seat and looked not at the man on the floor but at the man across from him.

"Well, Doctor Watson, what is you medical opinion?" Sherlock asked as he plucked the strings of his violin with the fleshy part of his fingertips causing them to sound out mellow and soft in the late night space.

"Mrs. Hudson is in a state," John answered, "something that we have not tolerated on other occasions - men who put the poor lady into such circumstances."

"Very true," Sherlock waved his bow thoughtfully. "It was not a gentleman who put our poor Mrs. Hudson in such a state. Rude. Very rude."

"So you wish for my professional medical opinion regarding this man's general health and well being, or would you rather that of Mrs. Hudson?"

"This man, if you please?" Sherlock answered.

"Prognosis is unfavourable for this patient given the circumstances," John stated and relaxed into the chair, "at least it isn't until Lestrade shows up, then his conditions may improve slightly, but then again, he too has a soft spot for Mrs. Hudson."

"Then I'd best get to it," Sherlock jumped up from his seat and gently laid the violin on the table to his left. "Tisk. Tisk. I've left my bat in the stairs."

"Shall I fetch it for you?" John offered.

"No, thank you, I think I'd prefer the fire tools, they are great deal heavier."

"And pointy." John offered the object in question.

"True," Sherlock chuckled, "but is it too obvious?" he asked and swung it from side to side making a low rumbling swishing noise.

"In most cases I would say yes. In crimes of passion, one would reach for whatever is handy, but in your case, weaponry can be just about anything you can imagine, and I doubt very much that you've gotten rid of any of your collection since I've moved out. You could use anything that pleases you in the situation."

"No, I've turned your vacancy into my armoury, but I just cleaned and organized it. It would be a shame to disturb that now." Sherlock explained as he leaned on the tool like a cane and John saw the family resemblance in the brothers at once.

"Very clever, and I would like to see your definition of clean."

"Not really clever, just convenient. Come, let me show you." Sherlock said cheerfully and John moved to rise.

"What are you two playing at?" the man on the floor finally spoke.

"He's American?" John gasped.

"Obviously," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"It is obvious because he spoke," John stated in frustration.

"No John, it's obvious because of his manner of dress, his brand of cigarettes and the american currency that is folded into his pocket book, while the small amounts in our currency and Euros are a mess in another pocket. He clearly had to travel to get to us and cares nothing for the currency because he's not staying, though he is staying at least the night, somewhere nearby because he arrived without luggage or identification. You left your passport in your hotel room, didn't you?"

"Maybe I don't have one."

"Oh you do, and a hotel room as well because you washed your hands in the restroom with the generic, foul smelling, mini soap."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"He's Sherlock Holmes," John stated in reply.

"What he said," Sherlock echoed with a grin. "So why did you ask after myself, and what is your interest in Mrs. Hudson and her late husband?"

"I'll never tell."

"Yes, you will."

"I'll die before I become a snitch!"

"No you wont, because you are weak and cowardly, and I'm not above torture to get what I want."

"He speaks the truth, and believe me when I say he sees torture as educational, and Sherlock Holmes loves to learn. So be ready for this, though do be a gentleman and keep it down. It is after midnight and we wouldn't want to wake the whole street."

"We wouldn't?" Sherlock asked as he spun around with a shiny silver rapier poised and at the ready. John had no idea where the weapon had come from or where the former weapon has disappeared to.

"Come now, Sherlock, have some compassion!"

"For whom, my neighbours, bah!"

"Do what you must," John sighed and waved for Sherlock to carry on.

"Okay, okay, I'm here to take Mrs. Hudson back to America." The american practically screamed as Sherlock slashed at the air with the shiny, pointy object, moving closer and closer with every swipe.

"Well that wasn't very fun," Sherlock huffed and threw the sword at the wall where it imbedded itself with a melodic twang. "Who wants her and why?"

"Manuel Esparza. He believes she has damaging knowledge about his business ventures."

"Well she likely does, but I likely have more, because I successfully infiltrated that drug ring years ago. When did Manuel become more than a snivelling lackey?"

"Manuel would kill you for speaking like that."

"I very much doubt that," Sherlock waved the man off as there came another knock at the door. "Ah, it's about time. Take him away Lestrade."

"Good morning to you as well," Lestrade huffed as he checked his watch.

"What, it is quite a good morning for you. I've done your job for you and foiled a home invasion and abduction plot. You're welcome."

"Abduction, of whom?"

"Mrs. Hudson, now if you wouldn't mind getting this man out of here, he is the cause of my land ladies heightened anxiety at present. You'll find his things at the Kings Cross Inn, room C12. There will be very little evidence to gather there as his plan wasn't to stay long, though he will be now. You may find evidence of his travel plans for two in the coming days, but nothing to help me any further."

"How do you know where I would be staying?" the man on the floor, who still remained in his hog tied position asked.

"The key card in you sock and the train ticket ink on your left hand." Sherlock answered with a wave of his hand to bring Lestrade further into the room. "If you please, Lestrade."

"You've got all that you wanted out of hims?"

"Indeed."

"All right, let's go," Lestrade grumbled and helped the man to his feet.

"Allow me," Sherlock offered with a swift movement as he yanked the rapier from the wall and then swung it in the direction of the bound man, and the ropes that held his hands and feet together were sliced to release him and he crumpled into fetal position.

The suspect squawked with fear, which caused both Sherlock and John to chuckle and then Lestrade left the room, pushing the man before him.

"You picked the wrong night and the wrong woman to mess with," Lestrade could be heard on the stair as the man grumbled his complains about the ordeal to the police detective who now held him.

"I'm well aware of that now, and the people I was working for have no idea who they are dealing with," the man responded loud enough that he could still be heard up stairs and then there was silence as they exited through the front door.

"So why did you need me?" John asked after a long silence was spent just sitting opposite one another.

"You didn't want to be apart of that?"

"It seems to me that you have this under control. I'd rather be at home in bed."

"Indeed, I do have the situation under control, but this is a partnership and I realized that perhaps I did not tie up all the ends the first time I was dealing with this case. You see, I do need you, John."

"And this case has to do with what, exactly?"

"Mrs. Hudson, John, this had to do with Mrs. Hudson and more specifically, as I can see by the vacancy in your eyes, it has to do with her late husband and his business dealings."

"Whom you saw imprisoned and ultimately executed in America?"

"Yes, exactly the one, but I left it there and clearly the organization he belonged to is still active and needs to be dealt with."

"So you're going to America? Is that wise?"

"I should hope that you'd like to join me."

"I have a wife and new baby at home. I can't just run off."

"Indeed, we should talk this through with Mary." Sherlock said with a decisive nod as he sprung for his coat and scarf.

"Now, Sherlock? It's the middle of the night!" John gasped and followed.

"You have a new baby at home, Mary will be awake." Sherlock said. "There is no time like the present, John."

"What about Mrs. Hudson?" John huffed as they clamoured down the stairs.

"I've got my network looking out for her. She'll be fine."

* * *

"He is a person!" Chin stated as Danny and Steve walked into the Five-O bullpen.

"Who is, Sherlock Holmes?" Steve asked, "have you reached out to him?"

"Not yet," Chin confirmed, "but we may need to."

"Our shipping container was 'lost' out of Florida and from there the manifests have been forged." Kono announced.

"Of course they are and it was never meant to go where we think it was heading, was it?" Danny asked as he leaned on the smart table.

"Nope. From what I have gathered, it was never supposed to leave the mainland," Kono said as she walked around the smart table to one of the monitors. "The container number was supposed to be scrapped, meaning it had outlived its usefulness and was going to be repurposed or destroyed. Nothing was supposed to be in it, in fact, it looks like it was supposed to live out the rest of its days as a repurposed living compound in the oil sands of Canada, but its back on the trade routes and filled with drugs."

"People live in these things?" Chin asked.

"It's a thing, kinda fits in with the tiny house craze. They refurbish them, cut holes for windows and doors and completely furnish them like apartments. Then stack them and turn them into apartment building, almost, for the workers to bunk in," Kono explained.

"Recycling, it's all the rage!" Danny huffed sarcastically, "even in locations that are some of the worst for causing green house gas emissions in the whole world. Go Canada."

"The Irony," Kono laughed.

"Getting back to it, so the cartel, or smuggling ring, has reacquired it for their own purposes?" Steve asked.

"It seems so, but again the shipment was supposed to go only as far as California. How did it get here?" Kono carried on the line of questioning.

Steve shook his head and Danny shrugged.

"I have no records of ships, manifests, or billings for that container after it arrived in California but it wasn't flagged in the shipping ward until it started to smell, so someone had to have cleared it." Kono finished.

"So the crime, likely, happened in California and the container was loaded onto another shipment to cover it up. There isn't much else to learn from it. So origins in Florida and dead man inside. Those are our avenues," Danny said as he began pacing, "and someone in the ship yards is covering it up."

"And Sherlock Holmes," Steve added. "What does that mean?"

"Yeah, him, what does he have to do with it?" Danny asked.

"No idea," Kono and Chin shook their heads.

"We should go down to the yards again and see if we can shake down something," Danny said.

"Yeah, so we'll run over and see what Max has to say, and then head to the yards, and you two can keep on the origins and see if you can't consult with the Consulting Detective and find out what his involvement is," Steve ordered.

"It's the middle of the night in Great Britain." Danny protested.

"Well that gives us a couple hours to build a case. Let's get started."


	3. Talk Of Travel

Chapter 3: Talk Of Travel

Doctor Max Bergman had only just started his autopsy when Danny and Steve walked into his office. Max hummed to himself as he worked and carried on with measurements and drawings of his findings before acknowledging the two men who stood in the windows looking in to the autopsy bay. Finally they were waved into the room and Max bounced on his feet as he waited for the Five-Os to take their places.

"So?" Danny asked as he tried not to look at the body before him.

"So, I can tell you that this man died several days ago by way of rigour mortis and decomposition."

"I could have told you that just by the smell," Danny huffed.

"Too true," Max laughed, "this man has the distinct odours of death and decomposition, but his hands are in fairly good shape and I was able to print him and he's being run through the system as we speak. I can tell you that he died as a result of blood loss from his wounds and that it was a slow and painful death, made worse by his exertion. He has antemortem bruising from ligature marks and the residue around his mouth and extremities tell me he was bound with duct tape before his death and released from his bonds before being killed. Residue found under his nails suggest he struggled with someone before being gutted and then thrown into the container. He also shows signs of dehydration and there was nothing in his stomach, suggesting he was held captive for some time before being killed." Max explained.

"Why release him?" Danny asked out loud jut to hear the question and put it out there as odd. "Why not just leave him tied up to die slowly in the container of the dehydration or starvation he was already suffering from?"

Max shrugged and shook his head.

"For fear, for mercy, for reason we, the just, would never comprehend," Steve answered as best as he could but he knew that Danny was onto something.

"We need an ID on this vic as soon as possible, Max," Danny said as he snapped a photo of the dead man's face and sent it off to Chin and Kono. "I think that is going to be the insight that we need to figure this out."

"Someone is bound to recognize the tattoos," Max said optimistically.

"They look gang related," Steve commented as he leaned in closer. "Not from around here. Have you seen anything like these on the east coast?" he asked Danny.

"Generally yes. He's clearly served prison time," Danny answered and pointed to the markings on the mans face, "but some of these larger ones I've never seen before. Too far south, I'm assuming, for my jurisdiction."

"They tell a story, I'm sure, we just need to learn to read it," Max said and rubbed his hands together. "I better get back to it. I'll document everything and get it back to you ASAP with my findings."

"Thank you, Max," the partners chimed together and left the ME to work his magic.

* * *

"You see, she's awake!" Sherlock stated as Mary greeted the men in the hall of the flat she and John now resided in.

"Good to see you too, Sherlock," Mary giggled, "what permission do you need?" she asked and looked to her husband playfully.

"I want to take John to America for a case," Sherlock answered, "but on second thought, perhaps you would be more qualified to assist in this situation."

"Sherlock!" John scolded. "We agreed to never talk about the past."

"But John, she's a spy and a wealth of knowledge. Don't forget that this is for Mrs. Hudson's safety and peace of mind."

"Who is after Martha?" Mary asked more seriously than ever before.

"I believe I may not have wrapped up her husband's case as nicely as I should have and that is coming back to bite me and Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock confessed.

"Shame on you, Sherlock Holmes." Mary teased.

"Care to offer any insight?"

"You don't have to answer any of his questions," John stepped in again.

"I wont incriminate myself, John, and even if I did I trust that Sherlock will keep my secrets."

"Secrets I do not want to know about," John countered and crossed his arms.

"Fine, let's assume that I did some 'work' for the US government. What do you want to know?"

"What did you know about Frank Hudson?" Sherlock asked.

"I know more now, having known Martha. It wasn't my forte, but I had heard about the murders that he was charged with."

"I believed he had murdered more people but the evidence for the double was overwhelming and I figured that's all they'd need. The mystery was solved and I got bored of the situation and came home. Mrs. Hudson stayed longer, he was convicted and sentenced to death, and with my help the proper authorities in Florida put an end to his faction within the cartel, or so I thought."

"There isn't much fun involved in cartels. They are rather straight forward in their business plan and once you get past the smoke screen they put up to make it look complicated, they are really all the same."

"So very true, but now I'm intrigued again."

"It's a brand new game, a game spelled with revenge," Mary nearly sang.

"You know I approve of this one. She understands me," Sherlock smiled mischievously at the good doctor.

"Yes, I'm aware of your feeling toward my wife," John grumbled.

"So you wish to go to America, and you'd like to take my husband along to play. I probably shouldn't go back there and I have a baby to look after but I don't see the harm in a little folly for you. So yes, take John and bring me back a good story. I'll pop round to check on Martha while you're gone."

"Thank you Mary," Sherlock said and leaned in to peck her on the cheek. "I'll be back in the morning to collect you, John. Pack light it will likely be warm Florida."

"I have no say in this situation?" John asked in protest.

"No," Mary and Sherlock spoke in unison.

"It's important that you have his back. I would not forgive myself if you did not go and something happened to him. Besides, you're doing this for Martha," Mary spoke in a way that her husband could not protest.

"All right, I'll go!"

"He'll be ready when you are Sherlock."

"Until morning then!" Sherlock bowed and fled out of the flat once more.

"It's like christmas for him!" Mary giggled.

"You have no idea!" John sighed and fell into his chair.

"Oh but I think I do!" Mary sang and sauntered her way toward the bedroom.


	4. Bound For A Reason

Chapter 4: Bound For A Reason

Once out in the car, and well on their way, Danny asked the question again, "why untie the guys?"

"A false sense of security?" Steve asked and answered as he drove.

"No, there is something else," Danny said with a shake of his head. "There is something we're missing, but what is it?"

As if in response, Steve's phone started to ring.

"What do you have Charlie?" Steve asked as Danny held the phone out to him.

"Multiple sets of fingerprints belonging to multiple individuals," Charlie answered. "Now, that's not unusual for a cargo container, but these prints are all over only the back section of the container. There is also evidence of food residue, water, waste, etcetera. It's been cleaned, but not that well, I've found residue of house hold products. I think there were other people in this container."

"Did they make it to Hawaii?" Danny asked over the speaker.

"I don't know, but if they did would they have let the guy leave the Sherlock clue?"

"Probably not. They would have killed him outright, or perhaps they waited to stem off the stench."

"No, the stench is so bad, the guy was alive only into the first part of the pacific crossing. I don't know how anyone would voluntarily deal with that." Charlie countered.

"Unless the container has been here longer than we think," Danny commented. "Is there anyway to tell, other than finding it on the manifests, which is very unlikely."

"You may be able to narrow it down that way. I can't tell right now how long it's been here, but sure, if the men were in the container and crossed the pacific and then killed him when they arrived and the container sat here, you may be looking for more men here in Hawaii."

"It would be better than having to travel to California." Steve stated.

"If it were in California we could turn it over to our friends there and be done with it."

"It would be out of your jurisdiction." Charlie piped in again.

"Or our previous theory could also be true." Steve said and Danny could tell he wanted to keep the case.

"So, if that is the case, the container transported the cartel members from Florida to California and then the altercation with our victim happened and he was mortally wounded and left with the drugs to die," Danny reasoned.

"That would make the most sense and maybe that is the reason why the dead guy was bound at one point but released later," Steve commented.

"But why let him go just to kill him later?" Danny asked once more.

"Can't help you there, guys," Charlie answered.

"Thank anyway Charlie, we're coming back your way."

"See you in a few," Charlie stated and ended the call.

"Why release him to kill him?" Danny asked again.

"Maybe they found out he was an informant, or something, half way into their journey. They tie him up and carry on all the way to California. They untie him so he can walk out of the container of his own power and so that it doesn't raise suspicion, and when the coast is clear they struggle, he's sliced open and thrown back in the container to be dealt with later."

"But why clean up the mess in the back, and why leave the drugs?" Danny asked, "and why would you travel in the container like that anyway?"

"I don't know."

"There is something else that we're missing."

"I agree."

* * *

Sherlock paced the length of his sitting room. He wanted to get a move on but the earliest flight out of London was mid morning and he'd promised to give John time to pack and say good-bye to his family. So while he waited, and as sleep would not be something he would find for the rest of the darkness hours, he paced.

He'd packed even before he booked the flights, and as always, he traveled very light. When that was finished he paced some more, deep in thought about every little aspect of the previous case. What had he missed? Where was the error? Was it something he's neglected? The investigation, the evidence, and his testimony seemed so solid it had become a bore to him, but he saw it through and then returned to his homeland and carried on as he always would. Other arrested with Frank Hudson were charged for their involvement and most of them were sent to prison as well. Some of them would be out by now, it seemed obvious enough, but would they get themselves right back into that life once they were free? Like an addiction, Sherlock could see the allure, but at the same time he didn't see why Mrs. Hudson would be important enough to seen someone to abduct her.

Sherlock's phone range some time near five in the morning and it rang about three time over the course of an hour, before he actually acknowledged it. On the fourth try, at about six, and noticing that the number had been the same all four times, he answered it.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said when he realized that the area code was not that of any European country.

"Mr. Holmes, so sorry to call you so early. I'm Detective Chin Ho Kelly of the Hawaii special task-force Five-O. We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that is all right."

"Did you say Hawaii?" Sherlock asked intrigued.

"I did, sir. We'd like to talk to you about a case we're working on, if it isn't an inconvenience to you."

"Go on," Sherlock said as he fell into his chair.

"We've caught a case and it seems that the victim has a connection to you. He's written your name on the wall of a shipping container, which we have tracked back to Florida. Do you have any idea why he would do something like that?" Chin asked.

"Who is the victim?"

"We do not have a positive ID on the victim at this time."

"Of course not or you'd know the connection by now," Sherlock said as he stood and began his pacing once more. "You said the container came from Florida?"

"Yes, and it doesn't seem like it should have ever come this far."

"Interesting, I'll come to you directly. I'd like to see the container," Sherlock demanded.

"Wait, what?" Chin asked in shock.

"I believe I am working the same case, or rather the continuation of a case I wrapped up about ten years ago. It may take me a day to get there but I will be with you as soon as I can. Can you hold the scene for me?"

"Our forensics team is working on it as we speak."

"That's a shame, but I'd still like to take a look at it myself."

"I'll see what we can do."

"Perfect, I'll be with you in a day then."

"Well, it will likely take you more than a day to get here from London, but if you could share your intel with us, we could work the case from here and hopefully make some progress. No need to trouble yourself."

"It's not trouble, but if you must know, it is a cartel case involving the husband of my now land lady. He was Frank Hudson and was dealt with by your governments justice system."

"And it was prosecuted out of Florida?" Chin tried to clarify.

"Indeed," Sherlock answered with a roll of his eyes that Chin was sure he heard over the phone. "How might I reach you when I arrive in Hawaii?"

"We'll have some one meet you at the airport. If you would be so kind as to fill us in with your itinerary, you can reach us by email, or phone the office. Someone will be here to assist you," Chin explained and rattled off the contact informations.

"And you were Detective Kelly?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Good, you will hear from me directly, Detective Kelly. I'll want to hit the ground running when I do finally arrive. I'll bring my partner, Doctor John Watson, with me."

"All right, we look forward to meeting you and working with you."

"I'm sure. I will be in contact with our travel plans."

"Thank you, and we'll keep you posted."

"I certainly hope so. Good Day," Sherlock hung up the phone and tapped it against his chin. "Interesting..." he said out loud to no one but himself and plopped himself back down at the desk to re-schedule all the flights.


	5. Unexpected Guests

**_A/N: Hello readers, are you out there. I know crossovers don't usually get a lot of traffic, but if you are out there I would love some input on the story. Please tell me how you are feeling about it so far._**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Guests

"What was that all about, Cuz? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kono commented as her cousin ended his phone call.

"He's coming here."

"Who is?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"For heavens sake, why?" She asked in confusion.

"He says he's working the case from his end," Chin said as the shock made way to near panic. "What are Steve and Danny going to say?"

"Probably good things if he comes to help and provides good intel."

"Speaking of which, he gave me a name." Chin stated and frantically typed it into the computer.

"He's already helping," Kono almost cheered. "See, this is a good thing."

"Frank Hudson, convicted of double murder and received the lethal injection on March first 2005." Chin red the search information. "We can reach out to our contacts in Florida and get the particulars but Sherlock Holmes seems to think that this case is connected to Frank Hudson. He said his land lady was married to the man."

"Should we look into her as well?" Kono asked.

"I'm sure she'll come up," Chin answered with a nod.

"All right then. You handle the Florida connect and I'll see what I can pull together regarding the wife slash land lady."

"It's the best we can do with what little we have so far."

"True," Kono said with a smile. "But don't jump to any conclusions, Cuz. Things will be fine. I'm sure Danny and Steve will welcome the help and Sherlock Holmes can't be as bad as people say he is. Did he like you?"

"I couldn't tell, you know those english, proper, types and what can you really tell over the phone?" Chin asked.

"Exactly my point, wait and see the man in person, then draw your conclusions."

"Sure, easy for you to say, but now I have to tell Steve and he's going to have to tell the Governor because I'm sure this man isn't going to come all this way for a vacation. He's going to want in on the case, at least that's how it sounds. So now we have to get him clearance." Chin complained.

"The Governor was the one who put us on the case in the first place," Kono countered. "Just tell him we're picking up leads from over seas and are bringing in a consultant. We've gotten away with it before."

"Then you call Steve!"

"Oh no, Cuz, you answered the call, you deal with the call." Kono teased and flounced away.

"I didn't answer the call, I called him like I was ordered to!" He called after her.

"Well there was your first mistake!" She teased.

"You knew I had to call!"

"Whatever! It's too late now, you're his contact person. He's going to be expecting to hear from you!" Kono added as she popped her head out of her office door. "Sherlock Holmes; consulting Detective. Work on your introductions! You're his person now!"

"Sometimes, Kono, you drive me absolutely crazy!" Chin scolded.

"What is family for?" Kono laughed and retreated again.

* * *

Steve and Danny arrived at the shipping yard and made their way back to Charlie Fong and the forensics team that was now on the scene.

"Anything else come up?" Steve asked to announce their arrival.

"Nothing yet," Charlie admitted but continued. "We are going to turn our attention to the massive shipment of drugs. Upon further inspection we've found that the marijuana may actually be covering other illegal substances. The cargo is being catalogued and transported to the lab where we will go through everything with a find tooth comb and hopefully it will give us some insight into why it was moved the way it was moved. Some other questionable substances were found in the bottom of the boxes, covered up by the marijuana. Preliminary tests confirm opiates, so we may be looking at a huge supply of street drugs. The boxes have all been removed now and transported. With it now out of the container we are getting a pretty good picture of what happened here but it's nothing I haven't already told you. So we're going to finish with this scene and head back to the lab."

"It's all right, Charlie. Danny has a theory so he's now looking to piece things together."

"The evidence will do that." Danny added as he scanned the shipping yard. "I wanna talk to the workers over there." He pointed at a towering building that over-looked the crimes scene.

"From what I understand that is the company who placed the call to begin with. They are likely waiting for you." Charlie said as he turned and followed Danny's line of sight.

"Let's go then," Steve said with a motion of his chin toward the towering building. "Nice work Charlie."

"Thanks."

Charlie had been right. Danny and Steve were met at the door by a very anxious young woman who thanked God under her breath that they'd finally arrived, and lead the two men into her bosses office. The man asked the woman to take a seat with another almost sick looking youth on a sofa in the corner before he greeted Danny and Steve.

"We've been expecting you."

"Who called in the incident?" Danny asked.

"I did, well, we did." The youth from the couch piped up. "I was doing inventory and inspections when I noticed the container, the smell and that its numbers were not on my manifests. I came back to the office and that's when Denice was meeting with four men who said they'd misplaced a container from a shipment."

"They asked for one of our senior employees, Mark Chambers, but Mark hasn't been seen or heard from in days. I looked in the system and couldn't find their container and when they got angry I called in security to have them removed. They left without incident but then Jeremy showed me his manifest and told me about the smell from the mystery container and we called the police." Denice explained.

"You did everything right," The manager said as the two young people seemed to get more nervous.

"You did very well," Danny nodded to reassure them.

"What can you tell us about Chambers?" Steve asked.

"He's been here a long time since the late 90s at lease, and was a model worker until recently." the manager answered.

"Do you have an address for him?" Danny asked.

"We may," the manager nodded and sent Denice to look. "Why?"

"So Steve can shake him down. The guy will likely run, and Steve loves a good runner." Danny answered honestly. "Speaking from experience, they usually run."

"He's not lying and I do all the chasing." Steve smiled proudly.

"So who else was here last night?" Danny asked to change the subject as the two men, and one woman, before him looked shocked and very uncomfortable.

"Denice is our night clerk because she takes courses during the day and Jeremy manages the night shift. The lifters and the customs officers are only around until twelve. Denice is done by midnight and they close up shop but they stayed on last night. The other left before the police call went out. Nothing usually arrived for us at night and I trust the young people with the responsibility when it's not too busy. They do a great job."

"I'm sure they do, but how did this container come to be here?" Danny asked.

"As far as I can tell it was cleared by error. The number isn't on any manifests but a different container with a very similar number was on the manifest twice for two different shipments. The error was made in California." The manager explained.

"So it was never supposed to get here?"

"No."

"What about the men looking for the container. Do you have surveillance?"

"Just at the gates. Nothing in the office, which will be fixed for my staff's safety. Security might have something. I'm sorry."

"The gate footage will be just fine." Danny said as Denice came back and handed Danny a slip of paper. "Thank you." He said with a nod and then he and Steve left.


	6. The Drive

Chapter 6: The Drive

The cab pulled to a stop outside of John and Mary's flat once more that morning and waited as Sherlock ran up the walk, rang the bell and bounced on his toes as he waited to be greeted.

"Ready?" he asked as John answered the door.

"I'm surprised you found a flight this quickly." John huffed as Mary appeared with the baby.

"Hello Sweetling," Sherlock coed to the baby in Mary's arms.

"Never had I ever imagined that a baby would capture your attention."

"Babies are interesting."

John laughed dryly. "They eat, sleep and poop."

"They are brand new and knowing the world in a way that we've forgotten. It's fascinating to watch them learn and to be the ones to teach them. This little one will be very, very bright." Sherlock said passionately as the baby reached out and grabbed his finger. "And uncle Sherlock has so much to teach you when he returns." he added to no one but the baby.

"Safe journey both of you." Mary sang as she pecked John on the cheek and the cabbie honked the horn impatiently.

The two men rushed to the car and as quickly as possible they deposited John's luggage in the boot and waved to Mary and the baby as the cab pulled away.

"So we are bound for the americas?" John half asked half stated the fact.

"Hawaii to be exact." Sherlock said with a nod. "I received a rather interesting phone call early this morning.

"Hawaii, I thought you said that this case was based out of Florida." John interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish, I had a call from a detective out of Hawaii. It seems they've got themselves into a bit of a mess." Sherlock countered as he handed John his mobile phone.

"My name has come up, literally, on the in side wall of a shipping container and so I was able to exchange the initial flights to take us to Hawaii."

"This doesn't look like they need your help. They are an elite task-force. I'm sure they have things under control." John said sceptically and handed the phone with the web search back to his partner.

"Why would they call?"

"Did they ask you to come or are we just overstepping our boundaries yet again?"

Sherlock shot a look to John and then fell silent.

"You didn't ask, we're just going," John sighed and rolled his eyes. "And what if we get all the way there after flying halfway around the world, and the case is solved. What then, Sherlock?"

"John, really, they're americans." Sherlock stated sarcastically. "Solved, unlikely."

"They are an elite group of individuals, a task-force with the purpose of dealing with case such as these. Why would they need a consulting detective when the whole team are detectives?"

"It was my case first."

"How very petty of you, Sherlock."

"Well, I'm going so if you are so set against it the cabbie will return you to your wife after he drops me off."

"Right and let you go off to anger the americans alone? I really don't need to be dealing with an international incident. What would Mycroft say?"

"Mycroft doesn't need to know."

"Give me the phone back," John demanded.

"Absolutely not!"

"We are going as observers. One wrong move from you and I will call your brother."

"He'll know as soon as they scan my passport." Sherlock huffed.

"And hopefully they will not let you go."

"Oh they'll let me go. I'll tell him it's a vacation. I deserve one."

"Ha, Sherlock Holmes on vacation? No on would believe it. And why would I be going along with you?" John accused.

"We're consulting on a case that's all."

"That's never all, Sherlock, and you know it."

* * *

Danny and Steve stopped outside the location given to them by the young night clerk and stared up at the house. The blinds were drawn but there was a car in the drive way and mail overflowing from the mail box at the curb.

"Not a good sign." Danny said forebodingly.

Steve shook his head and killed the engine. "Better vest up."

"We should call for back up." Danny countered.

"We will if we need it. For now, we're just going to ring the bell." Steve said as he climbed out of the car.

"It's never just that," Danny grumbled but followed his partner.

Up at the door Steve rang the bell while Danny watched the windows. A small movement of the blinds but no barking of dogs made Danny tap his partner on the arm and reach for his gun.

Steve hammered his fist against the door this time and shouted, "Five-O open up!"

The smashing of glass was heard toward the rear of the building and Steve bolted away from the door just in time to see a man hurdle the fence.

"I told you he'd run." Danny yelled and Steve was off in hot pursuit.

Over a fence and down a driveway into a quiet suburban street, Steve chased the fleeing fugitive. Danny rushed back to the car, yelled an order into his phone and hit the emergency lights. The tires squealed, leaving tire marks before the house as the Camaro flew into action.

Two blocks away Danny caught a glimpse of Steve. He was gaining on the fugitive as the man toppled a trash can and then darted in a different direction. Staying on course, Danny made a sudden right and another and another in quick succession. That put him right in the path his partner was now on. Slamming on the brakes the Camaro skidded sideways and came to a stop blocking the street and cornering the fugitive but he was quick and swerved up another driveway. Danny levelled his weapon over the top of the car and took one shot. The fugitive hit the ground with a scream and Steve pounced on him.

"What part of stop, police, did you not understand?" Danny asked as he walked over to the struggling fugitive.

"You shot me!" the man yelled.

"Yup." Danny nodded. "Very perceptive. Why did you run?"

"Because the police were chasing me."

"You started it!" Steve scolded.

"Are you Mark Chambers?" Danny asked as the man was hoisted up by Steve to face him now - as the people who owned the house the case had stopped at appeared in the windows.

"No," the man spat.

"Crowd control, Danny." Steve said and motioned over his shoulder.

"I'll stay here, you go back and check the house. But wait for back up this time."

"They're on their way." Steve stated with a smile plastered on his face as sirens could be heard getting closer.

"No thanks to you." Danny stated, holstering his weapon once more and raising his hands as he walked toward the house and the people who watched him.

"Who are you people?" the fugitive asked as Steve dragged him toward the waiting Camaro. "I need a doctor!"

"Have you been living under a rock on this rock?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I don't live here!" the man yelled.

"Visiting drug cartel?" Steve asked seriously he spun the man around and the man went white. "Danny, leave it we need to get back to that house now!" Steve yelled. "Where is Mark Chambers?" he asked and grabbed the man by the shirt and shook him violently as Danny rushed back. "Is he in the house?"


	7. You Know Too Much

**_A/N: So how about that Sherlock special? Loved It! Here's a little something to celebrate the new year!_**

Chapter 7: You Know Too Much.

Danny and Steve exchanged a terror filled look and dragged the wounded fugitive along with them. They climbed back into the Camaro and were off.

Once more Danny shouted ordered into his phone as Steve barrelled through the suburban streets. It took them moments to retrace their steps but it seemed like an eternity.

"They were in that house!" Steve cursed as he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. "We were right there but they sent out a runner. You!" He accused as he stared down the man in the rear view mirror.

"I need a doctor!" The man responded.

"If I didn't need you to squeal like a pig, I'd kill you right now." Steve threatened.

"Leave him with the backup," Danny stated as the Camaro stopped behind two other cruisers. "We have to finish this." He added and got out of the car.

With a sharp piercing whistle Danny got the attention of the nearest officer. "Watch this one. Give him nothing. Do you understand. Nothing!" He ordered and the officer nodded fearfully.

"He needs medical attention," Another officer said as he peered into the back seat.

"We know." Danny and Steve yelled together and stopped the man from radioing it in.

"He's not getting help until we clear that house." Steve ordered. "And if we don't find what we're looking for in that house he's gonna wish he was the one bleeding out in a shipping container."

"But he may bleed out now..." The officer countered.

"He deserves it." Steve spat.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go." Danny stated and pulled his partner away from the car. "Just keep an eye on that guy and don't let him die!" Danny ordered over his shoulder.

Back in the house the place was trashed. Computers lay strewn in pieces all over the place. The walls had holes in them. There had been a fire in a trash can that burned up a wall and tired in the basement Steve and Danny found Mark Chambers. Barely alive, tired to a chair and beaten to within inches of his life. But no one else was in the house.

"The guy was a diversion," Danny said with a sigh. "And now the others got away."

"We'll check cameras. We'll canvas the neighbourhood." Steve said as he tried to make up for the situation. "We'll get the one we have patched up and then you can take a couple of swings at him to make him talk. And we'll hope that Mark Chambers makes it."

"We could use them as bait." Danny said darkly.

"Or, we could be smart about it." Steve said calmly and headed out of the house and back to the Camaro. "We'll take it from here." He said as the officers backed away from the car.

"He's still bleeding," One officer stated. "All over your car."

"It's my car," Danny grumbled, "and we have it detailed as a business expense. This kind of thing happens often enough that it gets covered without question."

"How many people have died in this back seat?" The man in the back asked fearfully.

"You could be the first if you don't start talking." Steve warned.

"Or we could wait," Danny said as he fell into the car and waved the young officers off. "To see if Mark Chambers makes it. I don't think he will but then we can charge you with murder. Two of them, and that would make this really shitty day just a little bit better."

"I didn't kill anyone!" The man protested.

"That's what they all say and then when we figure out just how much they'd been lying to us we see the string of murders they leave behind in California, Florida and all over really. Then we ask ourselves, why didn't we just let them die?" Danny asked.

"True, true." Steve nodded.

"I didn't kill no body!"

"Sure, it was your evil twin." Danny said sarcastically. "I get it really, I do. But tell me one thing, who is Sherlock Holmes?"

"How do you know that name?" The man gasped fearfully.

"The guy you didn't kill with all your drugs, wrote that name on the wall in his own blood." Steve answered.

"He knew too much." The man said with a shake of his head.

"Sounds like you know too much as well." Danny commented.

"I think I'd like a lawyer."

"More than a doctor?" Steve asked.

"I want both."

"You get one or the other."

"I'll take the doctor please."

"Good choice." Steve said and hit the sirens. "Then we'll continue this little chat."


	8. Fear Tactics

Chapter 8: Fear Tactics

"Are we feeling anymore chatty than we were this afternoon?" Steve asked. He and Danny entered the interrogation room where their fugitive had been brought after his brief hospital visit. "Mr. Juan Carlos of Miami Florida?" He added as he read off of the tablet that Danny had handed him. "Petty theft, fraud, possession of a controlled substance with the intent to traffic. Quite a resume. I'd say I was impressed but I've seen worse." Steve finished and tapped the back of the tablet on his other hand.

"I hate that," Danny huffed. "Should we call it like it is instead of acting like he's accomplished anything in his life. Don't call it a resume. Call it what it is, trash, filth, uselessness. You're a detriment to society. You're less than a citizen. You've done nothing productive in your life. It's noting to be proud of, so wipe that smile right off of your face." he continued bluntly and with distain dripping from his every word. "We know who you really are. We know you have ties to a Mexican drug cartel that is branching out and sending crap to Cuba, out of Miami. We know you arrived in Hawaii four days ago using falsified documentation. And to add to your long list of bad ideas, you decided to provide a diversion for your colleagues and sent us on a wild goose chase." Danny finished his list, crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "You have nothing to be proud of, you piece of shit."

"That about covers it all." Steve laughed and handed back the tablet.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Juan?" Danny asked. "And why are you afraid of Sherlock Holmes?"

"Because Sherlock Holmes is a lunatic," Juan answered and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Seems like a stand up kind of guy to me." Steve said as he took back the tablet again. "Science based, solves an unprecedented number of cases. Has an in with the crown, whatever that means. There is even a blog about him."

"I'd say that you're about as crazy. Maybe not as terrifying but totally that crazy." Juan sassed.

"That was nothing but an afternoon jog. He's about ready to get real terrifying with you if you don't co-operate." Danny commented and shifted in his stance.

"I'll take my changes with the cops." The man before them said and if he could have crossed his arms and clammed up he would have.

"Oh he's not a cop. He's a navy SEAL. He's moonlighting as a detective." Danny said with a motion of his chin toward his unusually cooperative and docile parter. "One okay from me, well not really, he'll fly off the handle when ever he wants. The rules of the general process don't actually apply to Five-O, I mean he's navy, not a cop and running a task-force. He's kind of a consulting Detective of sorts. He does have his partners to keep him from flying off the handle. Not that it really works. But you ain't dealing with the regular cops here." Danny explained. "Immunity and Means, do you know what that means for a man like McGarrett?"

"I ain't falling for it." Juan said with a shake of his head.

"Okay, I've got better things to do. Don't say I didn't warn you." Danny said as he took the tablet back once again and held his hand out to his partner. "Hands only Steve, give me your gun." He added. "And the utility knife."

"Why do you have to ruin all of my fun?" Steve asked as he relinquished the weapons.

"To keep you out of trouble with the Governor. I just need you to make him talk," Danny said and walked out of the room leaving Steve behind.

* * *

"So, are you going to fill me in on any of this?" John asked as they settled into the second of their two flights that day.

Sherlock had been right, as per usual, Mycroft called the moment Sherlock's passport was scanned and although John's phone rang Sherlock did all the talking. And now here they were settling in to fly to the islands after a short layover in California.

"We have six more hours of travel. Try and get some sleep." Sherlock countered dismissively.

"I've slept enough. I want to know what we're getting into." John continued. "Not that you're ever truthful, not that it should surprise me that you would go to all the ends of the earth for a case that isn't yours. So I'm prepared for a lot. I have to be when I work with you, but what in your mind, do you think we are going to be up against?"

"Aside for a group of incompetent law enforcement officers who think they know what is going on?" Sherlock asked haughtily.

"Sure, Sherlock, aside for that." John answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and silently prayed that these law enforcement officers would be the ones to put Sherlock in his place. "Lord knows your brother had tired and failed but there has to be someone in the world to knock you down a few pegs."

"Manuel Esparza was nothing more than a low level lackey when I took down the faction. Mr. Hudson ruled his crew like the old mobsters he admired. There was a loyalty and honour among thieves, and yet, murder is murder, and Mrs. Hudson got too mixed up in it. She called on me and I got her out. I will admit the failing was mine to let there still be pieces of the puzzle left that came back together. So this is why we're going. It is time to finish what I started." Sherlock explained. "I'm impressed that Manuel has stayed off of my radar this long, but then again I don't have the resources that I have in London."

"No Mycroft turning a blind end." John commented.

"No street networks." Sherlock corrected.

"So we know from your intruder that it is Manuel's doing, but what else is there to go on?" John asked and was silenced while the plane took off and reached it's cruising altitude. "By the time we get there the shipping container will be picked over."

"True, though I have asked to see it and I want you to give your medical opinion on the victim."

"I'm not stepping on any toes for this case. You can ask, nicely, but I will not be obnoxious." John vowed.

"This is my dilemma." Sherlock said with a sigh. "They have a whole day ahead of me to screw up. I hope they make some kind of progress without me."

"I'm sure they have, it's their job, and to be honest, the only reason I think they would want you there is as a suspect." John commented.

"And why would you think that?" Sherlock asked.

"Because a dying man wrote your name on the wall while he died and in his own blood." John stated as if it were as clear as any logic Sherlock had ever thrown at him. "Why write your name, because you're the one who put him there and maybe he's not wrong. If you had finished the job in the first place, would he be dead?"

"You'll never let me live that down." Sherlock accused.

"It will be a constant reminder of the consequences of your actions and that the world does not revolved around you." John answered.

"Oh get some rest. This is going to be a long flight." Sherlock huffed.

"And an even longer trip if you can't play nice." John countered under his breath as he folded his arms and settled into the noisy humming of the airplane at altitude.

* * *

"Well?" Danny asked as Steve came out of the interrogation room with bloody knuckles and a smile plastered on his face.

"They know they aren't leaving. They know we've flagged them all and that it is only a matter of time before we catch them and they are spinning their wheels trying to get away." Steve answered.

"Really?" Danny asked in shock.

"No, but he said his boss was Manuel Esparza, that they used to work for Hudson and that our victim was loyal to Hudson to the end. And he was going to go to the Feds."

"So they killed him." Danny said with a nod. "And now they are going to try to go underground."

"It doesn't seem that simple. Why waste all that merchandise and why not make sure he was dead in the first place. The more we get into this the more I think that container was never supposed to get here let alone leave the mainland.

"That would explain how sloppy this looks." Danny commented as they walked along together.

"Yeah, and now he knows I meant business but at the same time I'm sure he didn't tell me everything." Steve explained and pulled open the bullpen door for his partner.

"Guys, we have a problem." Chin stated as they walked in.

"More bodies?" Danny asked, jumping to his worst case scenario.

"More drugs?" Steve jump to his.

"No. Sherlock Holmes is on his way here. He wants to see the crime scene." Chin answered.

"He'll be late." Steve said calmly. "But his intimidation may work to our advantage."

"Put you and him in a room together with a tight lipped suspect who is already terrified of one or both of you?" Danny asked as he turned and looked at his partner and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Steve's smile grew wider, he almost laughed.

"Play nice." Danny warned.

"That's not what you said just minutes ago." Steve countered and winked.

"We don't have a lot of time to prepare. Get me everything you can on Manuel Esparza and Frank Hudson." Danny ordered with a roll of his eyes directed at his partner.

"And we'll head over to the hospital to check on Mark Chambers." Steve added. "And Toast," He called and the hacker appeared from the darkness of one of the offices. "Get me info on Sherlock Holmes, not just the blatantly obvious stuff."

"Like you want me to call his brother Mycroft?" Toast asked.

"Why would you do that?" Danny questioned.

"Because Mycroft Holmes works for the crown. He's quite high up in defence circle. Above MI6 and all that business. He has his brother on a short leash, though Sherlock doesn't know just how short." Toast explained.

"I think I'd like to talk to this Mycroft." Steve said with a smile directed at Danny. It was the second to make his partner cringe.

"After the hospital." Danny sighed.

"Nice work Toast. Keep on it." Steve said with a laugh on his voice and followed Danny out of the office once more.


	9. Tattoo Taboo

**_A/N: I have decided that this will be the next fic I try and focus my attention on. I know, because it is a crossover, that it won't get a lot of hits, but I can't just leave it. So for those of you reading it, thank you and stay tuned for more._**

Chapter 9: Tattoo Taboo

Steve and Danny walked onto the locked down ward and they were met by the doctor immediately.

"He's going to make it," The doctor said and crossed her arms over her chest. "But he'd in no condition to talk about it to you or anyone."

"The people who did this to him have already killed one other person. When he is ready to talk we'll need that interview," Steve said calmly but with a tone of authority.

"You didn't get enough out of the man you shot and decided it would be appropriate to withhold medical treatment from?" She asked accusingly. "Immunity and means does not mean you can put a person's life in danger just because he's done something you have deemed as bad."

"But the guy can beat a man to near death, with his friends, leave another man in a shipping container with fatal injuries to die and act as a distraction to give that patient time to die while the ones who beat him get away? Because if we're going to stand here and argue ethics, I would have Danny shoot him a million times and I'd still wait because he deserves to be punished while that man you've saved deserves to live," Steve yelled and this time everything on the ward stopped and all who where there turned to stare at the altercation that was ongoing. "So yeah, he got treatment as soon as we'd found the man you saved today, but he may have never made it had we not withheld treatment from the the man you're now defending. Had we not gone looking for Mr. Chambers, he'd certainly be dead."

"So aside for that ugly business and misunderstanding, did he say anything to you?" Danny asked when the Doctor's shock was clearly written across her face and Steve's stare down was not going to end of his own accord.

"No nothing," Doctor Robinson answered timidly.

"Do you think he will wake up?" Danny asked while Steve continued to fume.

"I'm very optimistic, but the next seventy-two hours will be crucial," She answered.

"Did he have anything on him? Identifying marks, jewellery, anything?" Danny asked.

"He has a lot of tattoos, I figured they have meaning for him," the doctor confessed. "But some of his injuries could be explained by people trying to remove information from his body."

"He's been skinned?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly, they didn't have time or the tools for that kind of procedure but he's been slashed up pretty bad. They tried to mutilate him as best as they could," She answered.

"Do you have photographs?" Danny asked.

"I can take some, but I don't know if you'll be able to make anything out."

"They would be very helpful," Danny said and smiled.

"Wait here," She said and left them standing alone in the middle of the ward as people continued to stare at them.

"We don't need you making anymore of a scene then that which has already occurred," Danny said in a very hushed tone of voice as Steve paced the hall, and Danny could tell that Steve as contemplating a dash for the patient's room to get a look for himself.

"I'll behave," Steve huffed and carried on in his pacing.

"Famous last words coming from you, McGarrett," Danny scolded and leaned on a wall to wait.

When the photos were obtained, Steve and Danny returned to HQ to try and piece together their findings. The tortured man's tattoos were arranged around the room on monitors and members of Five-O gathered together to try and piece together the mystery.

"So Manuel Esparza was a low level lackey under Frank Hudson. The land lady was an exotic dancers that Frank married deep into his run as a cartel leader. We can't find any evidence of her involvement in the cartel, but that doesn't mean she didn't know about it," Kono explained.

"But Frank was quite the bad guy. It would seem that the new Mrs. Hudson got in too deep and looked to Sherlock Holmes for help. They seem to be previously acquainted, and murder charges against Hudson went to trial, and he was convicted," Chin jumped in.

"Sure, nothing new in that story. Tell me about Esparza," Steve demanded as he continued to start at monitors all around him. "And someone call Max and see if he will send over any pictures of the victim's tattoos. Maybe we can match them up."

"On it," Kono said and fled into her office.

"Esparza seems to be growing in notoriety since Frank was executed. His wrap sheet jumps from trafficking, to battery and theft, to alleged cartel involvement and even manslaughter. He's wanted in Rio for questioning into the death of Marco Reyes," Toast continued for Chin.

"Reyes died in Colombia," Danny jumped in and then back peddled. "Are all the South American drug cartels affiliated?"

"God no," Toast shook his head and laughed. "But they are all looking for way to spread in territory. How Esparza was able to break into Cuba from Florida is beyond me, but the more I look into the guy the more traveled he becomes."

"Was Frank well traveled?" Steve asked.

"Between the US and Great Britain, sure but not into the drug countries like Esparza," Toast answered. "Frank was traveling to traffic, allegedly, but mainly to see his new wife. He was settling in Baker Street, by the sounds of things, and bringing around some nefarious people, and the wife didn't like that as she was trying to get herself pulled together, and legitimized."

"Esparza must be a different business model," Danny added.

"Or to keep him off of Sherlock's radar?" Chin asked.

"Possibly, the man we have in custody really seems terrified of this Sherlock Holmes," Danny answered.

"He has quite the reputation," Toast offered.

"We know, and he's on his way here. What did Mycroft have to say?" Steve asked.

"He is going to call back tomorrow and speak to you directly," Toast answered, using his best British accent, as he motioned to the Commander.

"Okay great," Steve said in confusion.

"Photos should be arriving any second," Kono announced as she returned.

"Got 'em," Toast said and shuffled things around.

"All right, what are we looking for?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, similarities," Steve answered with a sigh. "Maybe we should sleep on it and work the case with fresh eyes in the morning, once Sherlock gets here."

"I'll run some algorithms and log my findings," Toast added.

"I'm not going to argue with that, it's been a long day," Danny jumped at the chance to leave.

"Tomorrow, meet back here for debriefing and we'll start again," Steve said and the crew broke up for the night.


	10. A Good Game

Chapter 10: A Good Game

Sherlock and John arrived by the dawning morn to the a beautifully painted Hawaiian sunrise, and their waiting escort. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua stood waiting at the gate with several members of HPD as John and Sherlock disembarked.

"This is Mycroft's doing," Sherlock said in a gruff and aggravated voice.

"You don't know that for certain," John whispered back as he stepped forward.

Chin followed suit and greeted the doctor.

"Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, we spoke on the phone," Chin said as he shook hands with Sherlock, after John had initiated the meeting. "This is my cousin and partner, Officer Kono Kalakaua," he added.

"How progressive," Sherlock said and shook the lady's hand. "And are you the most competent of the lot?" He asked with a smirk that spoke to his humour.

"I like to think so, but in a man's world what do you think they use me for?" Kono replied with a wink and instantly Sherlock liked her.

"I'd like to see the crime scene, if you please," Sherlock said when the pleasantries were over.

"We have been instructed to take you there, but first our Commander would like to see you in the office for debriefing. He regrets not meeting you in person but he has a call scheduled with Mr. Mycroft Holmes this morning," Chin explained.

"Mycroft loves to meddle," Sherlock said but after a stomp on his foot by John they followed the Five-O pair obediently and in silence.

Sherlock and John were led into the high tech space that was the Five-O bullpen and were greeted by Danny and Toast, and the case spread out on all of the monitors around them. Steve was still on his phone in his office, but motioned with his hand for Danny to take on the duties of welcoming their guests. Sherlock scanned the room silently, taking in every detail and sizing up the two additional men before him.

"Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, Sherlock Holmes," Chin made the introductions and was the first to break the unspoken silence of the space.

"It's a pleasure," Danny said without much conviction and then was introduced to John. "What's up, Doc?" He asked with a much more relaxed and calm demeanour.

"Quite the interesting interior design you've got going on in here," John said as he scanned the images on the monitor screens.

"Left side are the shipping container victims, right side are tattoos belonging to Mark Chambers," Toast piped up without actually looking up from his computer screen.

"And who is that?" Sherlock asked, intrigued, as he pointed at the man behind the computer.

"That's Toast. He's a hacker," Danny answered.

"Perhaps they do have a street network," John said with a smirk and caught the glare from Sherlock.

"I prefer technician in charge of recognizance and analytical support," Toast spoke to scold Danny.

"But you make us call you Toast," Danny countered.

"Touché!" Toast said and fell silent as Steve exited his office.

"What has my brother got to say?" Sherlock asked.

"He said to tell you to play nice," Steve smiled and reached to shake Sherlock's hand. "And that you are very good."

"Mycroft will watch out for you at every turn," John commented and then stepped toward Steve. "Captain John Watson, of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers," he said and saluted.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL," Steve returned the greeting.

"Neither of you serve anymore," Sherlock commented darkly.

"I serve every day," John snapped back as he looked to his friend.

"It never leaves you," Steve agreed.

"Especially when working with men like Sherlock Holmes, I warn you, tread lightly," John said to Steve.

"I've been warned by his brother," Steve laughed. "But frankly we'll take all the help we can get on this case."

"Ha," Sherlock laughed with derision and turned his attention back to the photographs of the evidence.

Danny and Steve exchanged a skeptically glance.

"I'd like to see the crime scene," Sherlock said for the second time since arriving. "To draw my own conclusions."

"Are you sure you don't want to settle in first and rest? You've been in the air for almost twenty-four hours," Danny asked.

"We're here to work. John slept on the plane, he'll be fine," Sherlock answered and turned toward the door. "Shall we?"

"The scene has been picked over but if you insist, we'll take you," Steve said. "Officially, and to appease the Governor of Hawaii, we should swear you in to make everything legitimate."

"Make it quick, I've already been held up long enough and the tattoos aren't going to tell you any more than that they belonged to the same gang," Sherlock added as he tapped a monitor and moved away.

"Well we already knew that," Danny said with a huff.

"Then you're doing a bang up job, Detective," Sherlock countered and carried on. "Take me to the crime scene and I'll find what you've missed."

"All right, let's go," Steve said as Danny threw up his hands in defeat. "Danny and I will go along with you."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Danny asked darkly. "I don't know how long you'll be able to play nice."

"You're funny, Danno, but we're going, besides if Mycroft wants me to watch his little brother like a hawk and if I have to, then so do you," Steve said with a smile. "Meanwhile, Chin, Kono and Toast, go ahead and solve the case before Mr. Holmes," He ordered. "He likes a good game and you have the head start."

"And so that is how you wish to do things, is it?" Sherlock asked and raised and eyebrow to Steve.

"Don't answer that as you usually would," Danny warned.

"I feel like this could get ugly very quickly," John said in an aside to Danny.

"It's already there," Danny sighed.

"Come, John," Sherlock huffed.

"The game, as you are so frequently quoted as saying, is on," Steve said as he interrupted Sherlock and set into motion the challenge of the day.

"I do not say that," Sherlock retorted haughtily. "John puts words into my mouth for his blog."

"No, I don't. You are just sore that Commander McGarrett beat you to the punch. I feel like I am truly going to enjoy my time in Hawaii," John said with a laugh and crossed his arms. "Play nice, Sherlock."

"You too, Steven," Danny warned.

"Are we to be glorified baby sitters?" John asked as Sherlock stormed out of the office and Steve followed quick on his heals.

"Every day that I have been a member of this task-force, that is what I have been," Danny sighed and motioned to John to follow.


	11. Kono and Chin

**_A/N: Hello Five-O fans! Happy Summer! Same to you Sherlockians! So, technically this story is finished, and over the next few weeks I hope to post all the remaining chapters at regular intervals, while I work on other stories to get them done. I am trying to get myself into a summer routine. So we'll see if I can keep myself moving forward! Enjoy. Also, Happy Canada Day to all the my Canadian peeps!_**

Chapter 11: Kono and Chin

"Well Cuz, you got yourself outta that pickle," Kono said with a laugh as Danny and John followed Sherlock and Steve out of the office.

"I kinda feel bad for them," Chin confessed but there was relief in his manners.

"The battle of the alphas, I'm kinda sad we aren't going to see all of the drama. I'm sure the entertainment value will out weigh your feeling bad for them. And at the same time, I feel bad for Danny because he'll want to get to work and get it done," Kono said with a wink and turned to Toast. "Ready to solve this without the A team?" She asked almost sarcastically.

"Come on now, we do all the work and they take the glory anyway. We are the A team," Toast countered.

"You're my favourite person, Toast," Kono laughed again and caught a look of almost hurt feeling from her cousin. "You are family, I have to like you so don't give me none of that," she scolded before Chin could speak. "Come on, let's get to work."

"Max, then Charlie and Eric?" Chin asked and waved his keys. "I'll drive."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Danny and Steve can only buy us so much time with that empty container," Kono asked and there was seriousness and sass in her question.

"Are you accusing me of being a slow driver?" Chin asked, returning her sass.

"You said it, not me," Kono said and smiled.

"Let's go, I'm driving," Chin huffed and walked on.

"Bye Toast, we'll be in touch," Kono called as she waved and followed her cousin out of the office.

"There is a reason family member shouldn't work together. And they think Sherlock and Steve are going to be the drama llamas," Toast said under his breath to himself, with a shake of his head he turned back to his work and fell silently back into his groove.

Once at the medical examiner's office, Chin and Kono had returned to their usual business behaviour and greeted their friend cordially.

"I'm happy to see you," Max smiled widely. "I've been expecting Five-O for some time. I have some news."

"What have you found?" Kono asked, intrigued by his perky behaviour.

"The victim's name is Geoffrey Martin. He was Id'ed through finger print and dental records and was flagged through Interpol. He has a criminal record in both the United States and Great Britain and from what I have gathered he was very close to Frank Hudson but hasn't been active in some time - like he turned his life around or something. Last known address was here on the island," Max explained.

"That's odd," Kono commented.

"I thought so too, but HPD ran over there and checked it out and it really doesn't look like much at all. Neat, tidy, nothing in the fridge, mail piling up. He was off the island for some time by the looks of things," Max explained as he read the report that came up on his computer screen. "Toast has already made notes on it as well," he added.

"We'll go over the report when we have a moment," Kono said with a shrug.

"Do you have a cause of death?" Chin asked.

"Laceration to the abdomen and the subsequent blood loss," Max answered.

"Anything else odd about the body?" Kono asked.

"His toxicology came back and he had been sedated with a concoction of street drugs and sleeping pills. The dosage would have had to be spread out or the drugs would have killed him. Only trace amounts were left in his system before his death. Blood samples at the crime scene show differing levels of drug potency so he lived quite some time and his body did metabolize a lot of what was in his system."

"Multiple samples because of the bleeding before death?" Chin asked.

"Precisely, yes," Max said. "From what I can tell much of the drug use in this situation was forcefully given. He has lacerations in his mouth where someone literally jammed something down his throat. His lungs show symptoms of drowning, or near drowning, so he inhaled water at some point as well. The needle marks on his arms are from the same time, or there about, as the ligature marks from where he was restrained. These marks give us a different time line as well. He fought his captors, was left in restraints, bruising occurred, and he struggled again. I assume it has something to do with the drugs he was being forced to take, and from the way his body reacted, I would say this man was well on his path to sobriety when he was captured. I'm almost certain that these are the first drugs in his system in years."

"So, like Mark Chambers, Geoffrey Martin had cleaned up his act and moved on from the life?" Kono asked thoughtfully.

"It seems very likely, yes," Max said with a decisive nod.

"Maybe once things ended with Frank Hudson, they decided to start fresh, but Esparza wanted the old band back together, and when they wouldn't be loyal to him, he decided to kill them to make sure they didn't tip off Sherlock Holmes," Chin reasoned out loud.

"He would be the one to piece it all together and end Esparza," Kono said in agreement with her cousin. "That is, if it hadn't reached us here in Hawaii."

"We should have Toast look into the original case and men taken in with Hudson. Maybe there are more of them," Chin said just to put his thoughts into words.

Kono nodded and immediately moved out of the office to make the call.

"Thank you for everything, Max," Chin said as the ME handed a file to Chin. "We really appreciate all your hard work."

"Should I expect to meet the infamous Sherlock Holmes?" Max asked with excitement.

"Be careful what you wish for. He is on the island but he and Steve had entered into some kind of a strange alpha game. I'm sure they may come here but Steve wants us steps ahead and working the case as police ought to," Chin answered and warned all in the same breath.

"Ah, I understand. Well, good luck to you Chin Ho Kelly. Prove that we are as good an organization as they say we are," Max said with a slight bow of his head. "Should I send the body off to be released before they get here?"

"Do what you think is best, but we may have more questions before the case is over," Chin answered as Kono returned.

"We're all good," She said cheerfully.

"I understand," Max said and nodded. "Good luck to you both."

Kono was quiet on the ride back to the crime lab as she read and reread Max's file.

"Something not sitting right with you?" Chin asked as he drove.

"This still doesn't give us anything as to why the container is here and why all the drugs were just left with a body. I'm about sure that if we have the CSIs run matching between the other hard drugs found in the container and the drugs in our victim, we will find a match but why?" She asked as she closed the file and stared out the window.

"I still think that container was never supposed to leave the mainland," Chin said.

"Then why leave it in a shipping yard in the first place? Why not have it moved before you killed the guy in it?" Kono asked.

"Hindsight, laziness, overconfidence, karma," Chin rattled off reasons.

"So we are left to clean up someone else's mess?" Kono asked slightly annoyed by the idea.

"Isn't that always the case?" Chin laughed, pulled the vehicle into his usual parking spot and turned to his cousin. "Law enforcement; societies janitorial staff."

"We're the clean-up crew?" Kono asked with a giggle on her voice. "What does that make Eric and Charlie?"

"Well they do deal with a lot of trash," Chin commented with a wink and they headed into the crime lab.

"Anything good?" Chin asked as he and Kono were lead into a large warehouse room and observed what looked like a grid spread out across the whole of the space's floor and workers in sterile suites who picked through massive amounts of drugs and other debris. They were lead to Charlie Fong, who summoned Eric to him as well.

"I feel like we may be getting somewhere," Charlie answered and moved to a far end of the room and a tarp on the ground covered in knick knacks and evidence numbers. "These are the hidden treasures in all the drug debris," he added and motioned at the stuff neatly categorized on the floor.

"They hid stuff in the drugs?" Kono asked in shock.

"Some of the bigger stuff was covered by the drug parcels, but yes, the smaller stuff was inside the bundles. We're guessing to make up weight or to be concealed, though with most of this stuff I'm not entirely sure why you would need to do that," Eric answered.

"Any idea, at all, why they would do something like this?" Chin asked.

"My guess was that it was precautionary. We don't normally pull apart the bundles when they are confiscated, we run them through X-rays and then if we need to see what is in there we open them up, but the amount of the stuff that was starting to appear on the X-rays prompted this, and so now we are going through every thing," Eric explained.

"I agree," Charlie added. "And some of this stuff we've found could be considered sensitive information. We've found several lists and manifests, personal items and photographs, many of which could be targets for these killers. Usually when these kinds of things are destroyed they are through incineration and so much of the sensitive material would have been destroyed. I wonder if this was to pass on names of possible victims to their associates. If that were the case, this could be a very smart way to get around things. Law enforcement, like Eric said, don't usually go sifting through the bundles and paper isn't always found on X-rays or is overlooked as packaging. If you get caught, your drugs never tell the story that you want them to, to the people who will carry out your business, but if you are successful in the smuggling of the product then more lives could very well be in danger," He explained and motioned to the lists and photos at his feet.

"Smart move," Kono said with a nod of her head as she bent down to get a closer look at the objects that had been found. "Does any of it make any sense to you though? Are the names familiar? Will the photos be run through facial recognition?" She asked as she looked up at Charlie, Eric and Chin.

"We've been too busy combing through the large amounts of stuff to get any analysis started," Charlie confessed.

"Can the rest of your workers carry on without you to supervise?" Chin asked and his tone was that of urgency. "We need information and we need it before Sherlock finds his way here. He's not far behind us and Steve and Danny can only hold him off for so long."

"He's here on the island?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"You a fan of his?" Kono asked and could tell without a response that he was. "Steve and Danny, well mostly Steve, has turned it into a contest of sorts. You need to pick a side," she added.

"Team Five-O all the way!" Eric stated.

"I have to be loyal to my colleagues, but he is Sherlock Holmes," Charlie said and sighed.

"I'll keep on digging, you get on processing," Eric said to the scientist beside him.

"All right, let's win one for Five-O," Charlie agreed.

"Thank you boys, we'll lend a hand for a little while, but we can't stay too long," Chin said and turned his attention to the objects that Kono was staring at.


	12. High Functioning Sociopath

Chapter 12: High Functioning Sociopath

The drive to the shipping container was the most awkward drive that Danny had ever experienced. Jammed into the back seat of his own car, with the visiting Doctor, while Steve and Sherlock took the front seats and carried on in silence. Sherlock seemed to fall into a trance, silent and oblivious to everything around him and he ignored every attempt at communication from the others in the vehicle.

They arrived at the location and Sherlock moved toward the container that had been taped off with caution tape but no one else remained on the scene. Sherlock motioned for John to follow him, and Steve and Danny stayed behind and leaned on the car as they watched.

"This is a colossal waste of my time," Danny said to Steve when their guests were far enough away that they wouldn't overhear. "Let's lock Sherlock in the container and get back to work, or call him a suspect and we'll lock him up with Juan and come back once we've solved this case. As it stands, we're back tracking."

"I want to see how he works, and Kono and Chin are perfectly capable of working the case on their own," Steve commented without taking his eyes off the consulting detective. "Besides, what about the doctor, is he going to be a suspect too when he wasn't involved in the Hudson case to begin with?"

"Give the doc a break, he seems like just another pawn to Sherlock. I like him, he can tag along if he likes, or maybe the man needs a much earned break from the sociopath!" Danny said passionately.

"You've profiled him already?" Steve asked.

"Damn right I have, and I'm telling you, the man is dangerous," Danny said and folded his arms over his chest.

"Just as I was when we first met?" Steve asked with a smirk that crossed his face.

"Still are, McGarrett, you still are!" Danny huffed.

"So you want to lock up Sherlock?" Steve asked to bring the conversation back around to the matter at hand. "Do you think he'd stay there? Do you think he is in some way responsible? Do you think it would actually serve a purpose other than being mean?"

"I'm pretty sure, even though I've only just met the man, that he would lock us up if he could just to get us out of the way so that he could run amuck without anyone to watch him. In fact, I'm not going to put it past him or at least an attempt at it, and I'm surprised that you don't feel the same way. He's probably plotting against us as we speak," Danny said and shifted uncomfortably.

"He's full of himself and I was warned by his brother about that, but I don't think he'll lock us up. He may flee, but we'll catch him," Steve said.

"If he runs, you're on your own," Danny warned as Sherlock and John returned. "That's running around that we don't have time for. We're paid to be police, or have you forgotten that in your infatuation with the unwanted visitor?"

"Unwanted..." Steve laughed but was interrupted.

"You've ruined my crime scene!" Sherlock yelled as he walked up.

"Last I checked, it was a Five-O crime scene and you have no jurisdiction here," Danny said flatly in response.

"You need me here," Sherlock spat.

"No, you jumped the gun, flew halfway around the world and now you're wasting my time," Danny said and moved to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as he followed Danny.

"I'm calling for a ride and you can carry on observing the sociopath and his dilutions of grandeur."

"I'm a sociopath. I'm a high functioning sociopath!" Sherlock stated angrily.

"I know, that's what I said!" Danny spat back. "I had you figured out the moment you walked into the bullpen, so don't flaunt yourself around here. We are good cops. We know what we're doing, we're not just acting."

"He did say sociopath," John said as Sherlock looked to him for assistance in his argument. "And I believe you are wasting his time, and mine," he added. "And, if we really want to hammer the point home, you did jump the gun and I could be at home with my wife and baby but no, I'm halfway around the world because you couldn't possibly be the only person in the world who is capable of solving a mystery," John finished angrily.

"You deal with this often?" Danny asked John sympathetically.

"Far too often," John replied.

"Me too," Danny said with a sigh and a chin movement to indicate Steve as the guilty party. "He's also a high functioning something or other but mostly I blame it on his Navy SEAL training. It's all very annoying."

"You're just jaded and cranky," Steve retorted.

"He's also in denial about many things," Danny added in his conversation with John and then put his phone to his ear and continued to walk away.

"So nothing from the container then?" Steve asked when he, John and Sherlock had recovered from Danny's anger.

"It's hardly a crime scene anymore, now is it?" Sherlock asked indignantly.

"Well we couldn't just leave a body and the evidence to rot in there," Steve said logically. "Or in the Hawaiian heat for that matter while we waited for you."

"So paint a picture for me then. What did you see when you arrived here?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, the victim was in a seated position across from his artwork. The container was filled with boxes, for the most part the boxes looked legitimate, but inside the vast majority of them were drugs. Our crime lab has been combing through the boxes for other evidence. We also believe that the container at one point was used to smuggle humans or the people involved. There was evidence of prolonged inhabitants of the container."

"This container was never supposed to come here," Sherlock commented.

"That is our current belief," Steve said with a nod.

"Detective Williams came up with that bit I would assume?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," Steve admitted.

"He's a formidable opponent, Sherlock," John said and smiled. "I like him."

"You're enjoying this far too much, John Watson. Do not gloat, it's unbecoming," Sherlock warned and turned his attention back to Steve.

John laughed a laugh of derision and fell silent once more.

"And the body is with someone you trust?" Sherlock asked as he returned to his conversation and train of thought.

"Our very best guy, yes," Steve admitted.

"I'd like to see him now," Sherlock said.

"I'll take you there as soon as Danny returns," Steve said.

"He'll get his own ride," Sherlock commented impatiently

"Technically this is his car, and to avoid his anger becoming even greater, I feel it is a good idea to wait for him," Steve confessed and stood his ground.

"Best not to make the situation any worse than it already is," John said with a nod and the three men fell silent to wait.


	13. The Why and The Wherefore

**_A/N: Just to explain a little about what's going on; I'm slowly editing through this story as I finish writing another one, so that I always have something typed up and ready for editing and hopefully a more regular posting schedule. So I hope you are enjoying this story so far and it will be all posted soon enough! Cheers!_**

Chapter 13: The Why And The Wherefore

Danny returned moments later and with hurried commands from Steve they all piled back into the Camaro. Danny protested the whole time, as his ride was on the way, but stopped when Steve started to pout. He remained quiet in the back seat as Steve and Sherlock talked through the case thus far.

"I think we should be pooling our efforts and looking for the men involved," Steve had said. "We can shut down the island, put the coast guard and customs on high alert and track these people down, and arrest them."

"And you don't care about the why of it all?" Sherlock asked.

"We know the why," Steve said with a huff.

"You're assuming that you know the why, or the mistake that was made, and you're assuming that Esparza is foolish, or stupid, enough to make more mistakes. Don't underestimate villainy, Commander," Sherlock warned.

"Says the man who got bored of the case in the first place and let men like Esparza walk away," John commented in an aside to Danny.

"I heard that," Sherlock scolded.

"It's not our jobs to over analyze the why or the wherefore," Steve countered. "The evidence that we gather, and the prosecution, will deal with that when we are finished. We are here to protect the people of Hawaii and to make sure that these villains cannot hurt anyone else," Steve explained.

"That is so boring. Where is the scope in that?" Sherlock asked.

"We don't get paid for scope," Steve answered. "Come on Danny, back me up here."

"Why?" Danny asked breaking his silence. "In any other situation I would be the one arguing with you in the very same way. This is the broken record argument that we have all the time and you're now playing me. So listen very carefully to what Sherlock is saying and next time we get into it, remember this ride," Danny finished and fell silent for the duration of the car ride.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the office, Kono, Chin and Toast racked their brains to connect the evidence.

"We have a clearer picture of the reason for the attack," Toast said as he looked up at the largest of the computer monitors before him. Frank Hudson lead his crew with a certain flair of the old mobs. Martin and Chambers were his right hands, very much grounded in the old ways and the old world. Esparza and his men are very much new school of thinking, gang related and following the cartel mind set. Esparza had no use for the westerners until he wanted to expand, or so we think...thought," Toast explained.

"You think this has more to do with ego than it does revenge?" Chin asked.

"Yes, and no, I agree with Toast," Kono said. "Sherlock's intervention on behalf of Mrs. Hudson freed Esparza from the confines of his low rank. He's now built his own empire and wants to prove that he'd done much better than his predecessors, but at the same, time he lost his way."

"Or did he?" Toast asked. "The names and photos you brought back to me correlate with people here on the island. They, for the most part, are known to police, have prior records or affiliations with other gangs and groups, but they are not affiliated with each other. We're talking Samoans, Yakuza, and other small groups or factions on the island."

"So was he trying to move onto the island?" Chin asked.

"That's what it looks like," Toast said with a nod.

"So you reach out to Geoffrey Martin and Mark Chambers once you've established yourself on the mainland and want to move your product even further? You offer them jobs in the new world order, but make them low level to put them in their places and your ego gets the better of you because you don't even think about them turning down your offer?" Chin asked thoughtfully as he reasoned through the mindset.

"Yes, exactly," Toast admitted with a nod. "So when they say no, and that they've moved on from that time in their lives, Esparza gets angry and so begins the series of mistakes that land them here. Can we call this a mistake when I've found that Geoffrey and Mark have been living in Hawaii for quite some time?"

"Max believes that to be the case as well and has sent HPD over to Geoffrey's apartment. It doesn't look like he's been home in a good long time," Chin added.

"So why would Geoffrey go back to the main land, only to travel in a container back to the island?" Kono asked.

"Maybe he didn't turn down the offer in the first place but thought the better of it when he realized the scope and the reach of the network," Chin offered.

"Maybe, I'll keep digging," Toast said but it was clear that he wasn't convinced.

"So what do we do now?" Chin asked. "Our bottom line has to be finding Esparza."

"Maybe we should talk to Juan Carlo and see how our theory stacks up," Kono offered a potential path and plan.

"Let's do it," Chin said and accepted a tablet from Toast, and then the cousins were off.


	14. Patriarchy

Chapter 14: Patriarchy

On their way down to the interrogation room, Kono and Chin stopped in to see Jerry Ortega in his basement office. He'd been in constant contact with Toast upstairs but remained elusive until the Five-O pair appeared in his doorway.

"Find anything fun?" Kono asked the resident consultant.

"Conspiracy wise? No. Anything that works with your case? No. Help with the why of it all or how the old mobs worked? No, not really," Jerry admitted. "Martin and Chambers were his right and left hand men, and very much grounded in the old world. The three of them were a trio, they worked together and yet Frank did all the heavy lifting, or so it seems. He took the brunt of the blame when it all went to pot. Frank made it perfectly clear that Geoffrey and Mark would get out of his shadow and wouldn't be charged in any way. And he was right, or relatively so. They were imprisoned for a short time, got out on parole, were model citizens and later, when it was okay to do so, they moved here. Mark Chambers has a wife, a kid and has been working at the dock office for almost ten years. They live simply, the house is paid off, he looks to have cleaned up his act," Jerry explained.

"Are the rest of his family safe?" Kono asked as her anxiety rose.

"Looks like they are off the island and in Maui visiting her parents," Jerry answered. "She has been contacted but won't return to the island until it is safe."

"Smart, and with her husband alive she's likely anxious for us to finish this whole thing," Chin added.

"What about Geoffrey Martin, what do you have on him?" Kono asked.

"Perpetual bachelor, he had a condo in Waikiki, liked to party, worked as a bouncer and had a few run-ins with HPD but nothing overly serious, and no drug charges. HPD are checking out his condo, I doubt they will find anything useful," Jerry answered. "But how about you ask me about this Sherlock Holmes because he's a very interesting character," He added and brightened up.

"Tell us what you've found," Kono said with a giggle on her voice.

"He's managed to get himself into, and out of, a lot of sticky situations, much like you guys, but he always comes out on top. John Watson has a rather illustrious past and his wife is former CIA - deniably," Jerry said with a smile.

"No," Kono gasped.

"Yes, very Doris McGarrett kind of character. New name, new identity, new husband and baby, and no one really knows what's up with her," Jerry explained.

"Shut up!" Kono said, egging him on.

"It's true!"

"Anything on Esparza?" Chin asked as he leaned in the door frame and put and end to Kono's fun.

"Nothing you didn't already know but I'll keep an eye out. One thing is certainly for sure, the drugs in that container are going to be a bone of contention for whoever they belong to, or rather, were meant for," Jerry answered.

"How so?" Chin asked.

"I uncovered some chatter from the mainland about a large shipment that was expected in Florida, and then in Texas, California and finally here in Hawaii. It never arrived in any of the cases and rival gangs are moving in with their own merchandise or demanding payment from Esparza for lost revenues. The rivals have been stopped, for the most part, because of another gang tip out of Mexico. The rival gang sounds very much like it's actually Esparza trying to get his merchandise back and into the proper hands."

"So maybe that is the why of it all," Kono said as she brightened up again. "Esparza thought he could get his shipment back so that he could please his original buyers but now that we have them, he's out of luck there, and he knows it because of the run in at the shipping yard. He's probably safer here, laying low and dealing with us, then he is going back to the mainland and dealing with all those other disappointed customers."

"Maybe that's why Martin is dead. Maybe he was supposed to distribute those drugs along the smuggling route and he never did," Chin offered and explanation.

"Exactly, but then who killed Martin?" Kono and Jerry asked together.

"I think it's time to talk to Juan to see if he can't give us a little insight into the shadows of our story," Chin said and smiled. "Thanks Jerry, you're a huge asset. I hope you know that we appreciate all that you do."

"But not enough for a badge," Jerry accused. "But thanks for the compliment."

"If it were my call you'd have that badge," Chin added.

"I know Chin, and thank you," Jerry said with a half hearted smile as Kono and Chin left.

* * *

Sherlock hovered near the clean and prepped body. Max had been just finishing his release procedures when Steve, Danny, and their guests walked into his office. Insisting on being shown the body, Sherlock was shown into the autopsy bay and was told not to touch anything. He was left alone while Steve and Danny introduced Doctor Watson to Doctor Bergmann.

"I have nothing new to report, sadly," Max said once the introduction was made. "Kono and Chin came and gathered my findings and that was that. I assure you, I was thorough."

"I know you were but we're humouring Mr. Holmes," Steve said as Danny fell into one of the plush seats before Max's desk.

"Did you have a chance to look through the images that Doctor Robinson gave us from the other victim?" Danny asked.

"I did, Detective, quite a departure from what I'm used to seeing," Max said excitedly. "But I'm afraid that I have no additional input to give you. I agree with Mr. Holmes that the tattoos will tell you little more than that Mr. Hudson, Mr. Chambers and Mr. Martin were patriarchs of their former group."

"Patriarchs?" Sherlock asked as he came back into the office space. "Hudson was the leader, the others were his underlings."

"There I must disagree, respectfully. I believe, based on the tattoo evidence, and specifically the lion tattoo, that each man carried, that they were in fact partners. The lion tattoos are identical, I might add, and they are symbolic of their shared rule over the patriarchal system. Each lion, subsequently, bares a medallion, much like our medal of valour, which is marked with a trident and a series of numbers. The only difference in the tattoos are the numbers within the medallion and the way they are represented." Max explained and all at once Danny was on the edge of his seat. "Martin's are represented as old Anglo-Saxon runes. Chambers, however, are represented in the modern numerical form, while Hudson used a stylized Roman numeral to represent the numbers on his lion," Max finished.

"How would you know of Hudson's tattoos?" Watson asked.

"The American system of justice and investigations keeps a database of scares, marks and tattoos on file for all people who have served some form of incarceration. Hudson's tattoos, and photographs are accessible to us," Max answered.

"Are the numbers all the same combination of numbers or are they different?" Danny asked as he perked up.

"They are all different," Max answered. "And I believe that Mr. Chambers had his altered in recent years."

"Then there is something hide," Sherlock said.

"Let's hope Chambers wakes up so that we can ask him," Steve countered and sighed.


	15. Interrogation Number Two

**_A/N: Well, I guess Friday is going to be the day that I update. It seems like the right thing to do. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 15: Interrogation Number Two

Kono and Chin walked into the interrogation room to find the runner bruised about the face, with dried blood down his front and his other wounds dressed by medical professionals. Clearly the facial injuries happened after the altercation earlier that morning.

"The blood is new," Kono commented as she and Chin walked in and the door slammed behind them.

"Yeah, my lawyer is going to hear about this police brutality," Juan Carlo said as he looked at the woman who was, as of yet, unknown to him.

"That is very unlikely," Kono said. "If Commander McGarrett was the one to do that to you then you'll be strongly advised by the Governor of Hawaii to not mention this altercation with the commander of his personally commissioned task-force."

"People like him are the reason there are movements sweeping this country," Juan spat on the floor.

"And men like you, who play the victim when murder is actually on the list of your offences, are the reason people like McGarrett and his task-force exist, but you'd know that if you were from around here," Chin stepped in before Kono could lose her temper and it was clear by the flash that passed over her eyes as she stared down the man before her that he had narrowly dodged a bullet thanks to Chin.

"And who are you to be allowed in here to talk to me? I hope you say internal affairs," Carlo said excitedly and Kono laughed out loud to silence him.

"I'm Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and this is Officer Kono Kalakaua. We work for McGarrett," Chin answered and made the introductions all at the same time and watched as the excitement faded very quickly from the man's face.

"So, immunity and mean for you as well then?" He asked, crest fallen.

"You've already had words with the Governor, good to know," Kono said overly exaggerating her excitement.

"Yes, but we would prefer that you cooperate with our investigation rather than have this conversation end with a lady having to get her hands dirty," Chin responded as he motioned over his shoulder to Kono who had passed behind him.

"Because you would rather stand back and watch?" Juan Carlo asked and accused as if to imply something going on between the pair.

"No, because I have a very great feeling that you have some entitlement issues and that being beaten up by a girl will be degrading to you and your ego. Also, Kono is far too under utilized as it is and I know she's itching to lay into someone to relieve some of that pent up rage," Chin answered and watched as flames started to rise in Juan Carlo's eye and he knew that he'd hit a nerve with the lawbreaker before him. "I can say these thing and not be called sexist because I'm her older cousin and she's kicked my ass way more times in our long time together than I can count, and I'm okay with it - proud of her even."

"I've had a great teacher," Kono said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles

"Can we keep the family mush out of business please?" Juan asked with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

"Oh Chin didn't teach me, at least not the stuff I'm going to use on you. That was all McGarrett's doing," Kono countered.

"She's not lying," Chin added and Juan lowered his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking up.

"Where are Esparza and his gang hauled up on the island?" Kono asked.

"Like I know now?" Juan retorted with a question. "They know I'm captured, I was the bait, so why would they stay in the same place as where I'd last saw them?"

"Where were they?" Chin asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you were the bait and left to be captured. You're clearly the low man on the totem pole. Why not give them up and get off on a lesser charge?" Kono asked as if it were common sense.

"You saw what they did to the other guy, why would I give them up just to end up like that for not going with the plan?" Juan countered as he shifted in his seat. "The best and safest place for me right now is right here with my mouth shut. When you nab Esparza and his people, then I'll talk, but until that time, I don't know nothing about anything."

"All right, then I guess we've got to let you go," Kono said with a shrug. "Throw you out to the wolves on the streets and watch what happens. When the news reports that we're letting you go and your gang gets wind of it, do you think they will believe you when you try and tell them that you gave us nothing?"

"No, they'll shoot me as soon as they find me because they'll think I've lead you right to them," Juan said frantically.

"Yeah, that's the plan, exactly. If you won't tell us where they were, or are, then we'll follow you until they come for you," Chin said.

"What makes you think they'll come for me? Like you said, I'm unimportant; the decoy. I'm dispensable, replaceable, a liability to them."

"Sure, you are all those things, but you have to have protocols in place in the event of separation and these people already chased a shipping container with drugs in it, and a dead man, all the way out here. Or did they?" Chin asked.

Juan didn't answered.

"They wouldn't be in this mess if they would have just let the drugs go," Kono added. "So they can't be that smart. I'm prepared to take a chance on you. It's not my life on the line, it's yours and you already tried to take a life, so tit for tat."

"I didn't try to kill anyone, it was Esparza!" Juan protested.

"Five-O can paint you as the villain," Kono yelled. "Don't you get it? You're an accessory regardless of what you say because you were in that house. It's our word against yours. We're the top dogs here on this island and if you want to play bait, we'll make you the bait!"

"They were staying at the Hilton Waikiki and would likely move on to any of the big resorts," Juan confessed.

"Esparza believes that the cops are too stupid to look at the big hotels because they are too public. So the gang are posing as vacationers while they try and get the merchandise back?" Chin reasoned and asked all in one breath.

"Stupid, ha, do you know the high tech security systems those hotels have considering the primary source of revenue on these islands is tourism and therefore the safety of the tourists?" Kono asked with a laugh that seethed with something so much darker.

"How many of you are here on the island?" Chin asked as Kono stepped out of the room with her phone pressed to her ear.

"There were four of us that came from the mainland to meet the drugs and dispose of the body, and yes Esparza was one of them," Juan answered.

"Names?" Chin asked.

"Colman Koza, Laurence Perez and myself, and Manuel."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful," Chin said with a smiled and moved to leave.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" Juan called after him.

"Isn't that what you want, to stay safe?" Chin asked as he reached for the door but it flew open out of his hand and Steve and Sherlock rushed in.

"Yes, please, just leave me here!" Juan cried, "but not alone with those guys!"

"I need you to tell me what the numbers on the lion tattoos mean," Sherlock asked as he rushed forward towered menacingly over the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Juan gasped as the Englishman was followed by the Navy SEAL who grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him out of his seat only enough to pull painfully at his restrains and then drop him back into the seat with force enough to give him whiplash.

"Answer the question!" Steve ordered.

"Hudson's are coordinates, Martin's are an address and Chambers' are a combination to a lock or something," Juan confessed.

"To what?" Steve demanded.

"I don't know," Juan cried as Steve got right up into his personal space once again. "I swear, I don't know what it is and Chambers wouldn't tell us even through the torture, but Esparza was certain that Hudson hid money or something here on this island - something of great value."

"Interesting," Sherlock said with a twisted smile and walked out.


	16. Sherlock's Plan

Chapter 16: Sherlock's Plan

"So we are onto an adventure after all," Sherlock said as he retreated from the interrogation room and into the hallway where John, Kono, Chin and Danny were waiting.

"The tattoos are like a treasure map and Esparza wants whatever it is, that is," Steve added as he exited as well and the solid door shut and locked behind him.

"Do you think Esparza is stupid enough to stay on the island for that?" Kono asked.

"I think he thinks he knows where he'd going but Max believes that Mark Chambers has had his tattoo changed. They may think they know where they are going but they'll be on the wrong path now," Steve answered.

"Well that works to our advantage," Chin said brightly. "Juan gave us the names of his colleagues here on the island and where they have been staying."

"Toast and Jerry are already running faces and names in all the security feeds for the big resort hotels. They are, or have been, hiding in plain sight," Kono added.

"Who is Jerry?" Sherlock asked suspiciously. "Can he be trusted?"

"He's our resident conspiracy theorist, he can be trusted," Steve answered.

"Maybe we should put him on the treasure quest and get back to the real police work," Danny said almost sarcastically.

"If you find the treasure you'll find your perpetrators," Sherlock countered.

"Or we could be using the technology at our disposal to find the perps and end this case before anyone else gets hurt," Danny said for arguments sake. "But if you wanna work with Jerry be my guest," he added when he saw, in Steve, that he wasn't going to let it go. He then turned to Chin and Kono. "Let's get back to the bullpen to see what Toast has found for us. We'll only be a task-force as long as we keep doing what we were hired to do," he added as one last jab to see if Steve would react. When he didn't, Danny walked away, and Kono and Chin followed him, leaving Steve with the visitors in the bowels of the Hale.

"Do you agree with your partner?" Sherlock asked when they were the only ones left.

"I do," John said. "If you saw cases the way Detective Williams sees them, we'd come to conclusions and resolutions much quicker and without unnecessary dangers to ourselves and civilians."

Sherlock glared at John but would not justify himself in front of strangers.

"Danny is good police. He knows his job and he is very proficient in it. He sees cases in ways that I never would, because I wasn't trained that way. He's methodical, and his priority is the safety of others," Steve said. "But he's a cop through and through, and work is work and not pleasure to him. I don't think he knows how to have fun on the job."

"And rightly so, but sometimes I feel like that mentality isn't enough to solve some of these cases. Scotland Yard, and the metro police, are the same way and in some cases, I would say that Lestrade and his band of merry men are just the ticket, but there are some cases that just need a little more looking into. And that, John, is where my methods work better. For instance, I believe that altercations may be avoided, in this case, if we focus on this so called treasure hunt and wait to lure Esparza out of his crowded cover and right into our hands," Sherlock explained haughtily.

"So let's go on this treasure hunt and let Danny build his case, and we'll see who gets to the prize first," Steve said as a twisted playful smirk crossed his face.

"Can I just stay with Danny?" John asked with a sigh.

"If you wish, John, but truly the game is on," Sherlock said, reached out and shook Steve's hand.

* * *

John Watson walked into the Five-O bullpen alone, to the shock and surprise of the Five-O members who were gathered there.

"Where is McGarrett?" Danny asked darkly.

"He and Sherlock are heading off on their treasure hunt. I am here to offer my assistance in any way I may," John answered.

"Shit!" Danny cursed as he rummaged through his pants pockets and came up empty handed.

"He has the keys to your car doesn't he?" Kono asked sympathetically.

Danny grumbled under his breath by way of an affirmative answer.

"Don't worry, we have cars we can use," Chin said, "and you may be a big help doc. Welcome aboard."

"What can I do?" John asked.

"Well, it turns out that Chambers is awake and we can talk to him," Chin answered.

"Shouldn't you tell McGarrett that?" John asked.

"Sherlock and Steve in a room with a man who went through severe trauma...I don't think that's wise," Chin answered.

"And Steve has already pissed off the doctors involved in this case, so maybe I should go with John while you three find Esparza," Danny offered. "If that works for you," he added as he turned to John.

"Yes, that works, but McGarrett has your keys," John reminded him.

"If we hurry we may get to the hospital first. I have a spare set of keys in my dest and Steve is likely consulting with Jerry to get a handle on the treasure hunt," Danny offered and bolted for his office.

"If not, here are the keys to McGarrett's truck," Kono said and dropped a set of keys into John's hand. "Just in case they try to sabotage your efforts," she added with a wink.


	17. Off To The Races

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please leave me your comments if you like. I enjoy hearing from everyone! Thank you so much for reading_**.

Chapter 17: Off To The Races

Jerry sat dumbfounded at his desk as Sherlock Homes and Steve McGarrett walked in.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked as Jerry stared at Sherlock, and the consulting detective's eyes wandered all around the room.

"Sherlock Holmes, the Sherlock Holmes and he's in my office!" Jerry whispered filled with excitement and awe.

"So you've heard of me?" Sherlock asked with a grin.

"In my line of work, who hasn't, and not just from that embellished blog," Jerry answered.

"John can weave a good tale, but the gist of the cases are present in his version of events," Sherlock said nonchalantly.

"But that's not why we're here, Jerry," Steve interrupted. "We believe based on new information, that the three tattoos add up to a treasure map and that is the real reason Esparza and his men have stayed on the island."

"Well that would make more sense then the whole 'here to get our drugs back' theory," Jerry said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Indeed, the trouble is that Chambers changed his tattoo and we don't know what kind of treasure we're looking for," Sherlock continued.

"I can do some digging," Jerry said with a smirk. "What I will need from you are some black light photos of Chamber's tattoo."

"We can probably sneak in and get that," Steve said and then added, "but why?"

"You may be able to see the old tattoo through the new one with the ultraviolet spectrum," Sherlock commented to answer Steve's question.

"Exactly and you don't have to sneak in to get it. Chambers is awake," Jerry added.

"How do you know that?" Steve asked.

"Word came down from the bullpen not long ago," Jerry answered.

"We haven't been back there," Steve said and there was frustration in his tone.

"Chambers may also be able to give you insight into what the treasure is," Jerry added.

"We should go," Steve said as he fished in his pockets for the keys.

"Indeed," Sherlock said with a nod.

"I'll just stay here then and look for a needle in a haystack," Jerry called after them as they fled.

* * *

Danny and John had made it to the Camaro first and headed off for the medical centre. They arrived with very little trouble and pleasant enough conversation to find the ward as Danny had left it, but John was shocked to see the number of officers in and around the generally silent halls.

Doctor Robinson rushed forward upon seeing the detective but calmed herself when she realized that Steve was not with him.

"Doctor John Watson, this is Doctor Laila Robinson," Danny made the introduction and saw the change in the familiar Doctor once again. "May we see the patient?" He asked.

"Yes, he's been asking for Five-O," Robinson said and motioned to the room.

Danny motioned for John to head on first and watched as Robinson dashed back to the nurses station and then disappeared down another hallway.

"She doesn't like you much," John observed.

"Steve and I are here too often as both patient and investigators. We have a bad habit of not listening to the doctor's orders, and Steve likes to get into verbal wars with people because he doesn't have a filter," Danny explained. "And judging by her look just now, I'm going to guess that she doesn't like that I brought another Doctor into her realm. Not that I said you were a medical doctor," He added and then entered the patient care room with John.

"Mr. Chambers, I'm Detective Williams with Five-O and this is my colleague Doctor John Watson. We'd like to ask you a few questions," Danny was the first to speak when the man didn't acknowledge their arrival.

"You're a long way from home, Doctor Watson," Mark Chambers said and though he'd lived in America for a good long while, his accent was still quite defined.

"Indeed, have we met?" John asked.

"No, but Sherlock Holmes is no stranger to me," Chambers replied. "I'm not entirely surprised to see you and a part of me knows I should have reach out to Sherlock in the first place."

"He's also on the island if you wish to speak to me," Danny offered.

"You, him, all of Five-O, it doesn't matter now," Chambers said and withdrew his eyes from the visitors. "You've not yet caught Esparza?"

"No," Danny confessed.

"They are likely long gone by now," he said with a sigh.

"We have it on good authority that they are looking for something here on the island and that they are, indeed, still here. Can you tell us why they came to you?" Danny asked.

"Old connections and even older secrets, I believe," Chambers answered vaguely.

"Did you give them the location of whatever it is your tattoo is covering?" Danny asked and the man's eyes snapped back to give them his full attention.

"No, they didn't ask, they took photographs of the tattoo and began mutilating it," Chambers answered, but it was a lie.

"We were told they did ask," John said harshly.

"Okay, so maybe they did, but I didn't give them anything," Chambers confessed.

"You had the tattoo covered up in recent years and so they don't have the right information, do they?" Danny asked.

"When the case was mounted against Frank and subsequently he was executed, Martin and I had both of our tattoos changed to suit the memory of our friend," Chambers answered. "We moved out here because we knew this was the location described by Frank's tattoo. They are longitude and latitude markings for Oahu. Martin's now depict the location of the cemetery where Frank was buried and mine are his dates."

"And what of the treasure?" Danny asked.

"We found it, of course, but as we know where it is we didn't need the tattoos to tell us anymore," Chambers answered.

"If you were both living out here, how did Martin end up on the mainland and back in Florida?" John asked.

"He was contacted by Esparza, we both were, out of the blue. I told him it was a bad idea but he said he had a plan, so he went and is now dead because of it," Mark said and there was sadness in his looks as he sighed heavily. "I'm all that's left now. You should have left me to die and let the secrets go with me. I'm sure you're smart enough to find them without my help."

"What did you know about the container?" Danny asked.

"I knew enough about Martin's plan to know he would find a way to separate Esparza from his merchandise to bring attention to him and his temper. Seems it worked but not exactly how he planned it. Truth is, Martin and I were clean and out of the business all together, and I was fine with that. I have a job, a family here on the island. I don't draw attention to myself, but Martin was curious and he had a hate on for Esparza for doing what he'd done."

"What did he do?" Danny asked.

"He's a leach. As soon as Frank was out of the way, Esparza went directly to the competition and fed them all of our secrets, well, all but one. And that is why he's where he is now," Chambers explained.

"Are your family safe?" Danny asked.

"When he decided to go on this miss adventure, I sent them away from here to be sure that they wouldn't get caught up in anything and I stayed behind to help my friend if he needed it. Like I said, Esparza has a temper and he's not going to take it out on my people," Mark answered.

"Does your wife know the location of the treasure?" John asked.

"The new one, yes. Martin and I moved it before he left. Frank would approve, you see, Frank was an old world man. He was a pirate at heart," Chambers chuckled. "As much as you could be in a modern world, I suppose. His treasure was house in a mini-storage up the north shore. That is what the tattoos will tell you and what they have told Esparza if he's smart enough to look under the cover."

"And now where is it?" John asked.

"Buried in the west of Maui Forest Reserve," Chambers replied. "I'll tell you where exactly, hell I'll take you there, once you've caught Esparza and can guarantee that me and my family are safe."

"Where was the mini-storage exactly, in the event that Esparza did figure it out?" Danny asked.

"I'll write it down, but really Esparza isn't that smart. I can guarantee he's pissed off though. He's a child; a baby once you get down to it, and he likes to throw temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way. This mutilation was a tantrum," Chambers said as he motioned to his wounded body.

"We have enough security here to keep you safe and he's not getting off this island, so we will find him and you'll be able to get back to life with your family when all is said and done," Danny vowed. "We'll catch him."

"I'm sure you will, I'm just warning you of his dangerous temper," Mark said and emphasized his words carefully.

"Guns and vests?" John asked as he turned to look at Danny,

"More like SWAT if I have any say in the matter," Danny replied.

"Smart man," Mark piped in again.

"I have one last question," John said and moved closer to the patient's bed. "Why Hawaii?"

A smile crossed Mark's face for the first time, "You'll have to ask Martha Hudson that when you get home again."

"I'll do just that," John said and returned the smile.

"And what about the treasure, what is it?" Danny asked as he moved back toward the door.

"Now, now, Detective, wouldn't that spoil all the fun? Another time, if you don't figure it out on your own, and after you've capture Esparza and his pack of toddlers, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Chambers answered.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Danny said, and with that, the investigating pair left the hospital care room.


	18. Team One And Team Two

Chapter 18: Team One And Team Two

"Well did you hear what you needed to hear?" Danny asked Steve as he walked out of the room and found his partner, and the consulting detective, standing to either side of the care room door.

"How long have you two been there? It is quite rude to eves drop on someone else's conversation," John scolded.

"Long enough to know that the treasure hunt is a dead end, in so much as it's not were it ought to be," Sherlock huffed by way of an answer.

"We still have to find the three remaining men on the loose," Danny said trying to be optimistic and pessimistic all at the same time.

"We could get the information we want out of him," Steve added and motioned back into the room.

"Esparza has no clue that the treasure has been moved. We need to find the mini-storage before someone gets hurt," Sherlock said with a shake of his head.

"Or Esparza," Danny added as he cross his arms. "I'm going back to the bullpen," he announced, nodded to John and the two men moved to leave.

"So are we," Steve said as he and Sherlock also made eye contact and nodded.

Danny shook his head with a sigh and a roll of his eyes and walked away waiting only momentarily to see who would move first.

Once back in the office Danny and Steve, and Sherlock and John, found their team huddled around the smart table with SWAT captain Lou Grover.

"It's about time you showed up," Lou said and crossed his arms. "I don't have all day."

"Have you found him?" Steve asked as he jumped to get himself into view of the monitors.

"We've located Koza and Perez, but not Esparza," Chin answered. "But there's a slight problem."

Danny moved into view of the screens. "They are right in the middle of the crowded beach," he said with a sigh more to himself than to anyone else, and his greatest concerns about the whole situation were realized.

"It's likely a diversion so that we don't follow Esparza," Sherlock commented haughtily.

"No shit, Sherlock," Danny huffed with a shake of his head. "We've all got eyes. We can see that."

John had to bite his own lip to not laugh out loud at the look on Sherlock's face.

"I'll take this team down and apprehend Koza and Perez, and you take Sherlock and see if you can't beat Esparza to the North Shore," Danny added with a wave to his partner and began typing something into the smart table, just before he moved off toward his own office space.

"The whole team?" Steve asked defiantly before Danny could escape.

"Yes, for crowd control," Danny answered as if it were common sense, "and because I have eyes on two of our three fugitives and you have a hunch, so take the consulting one while I take the people who actually work here. And John, I'm taking John because he's sane, and I like him."

"And what if there is a crowd at the lockers?" Steve asked and folded his arms.

"I don't know, brainiacs, figure it out!" Danny was sarcastic in his retort, and then turned his attention to Lou Grover. "What do you suggest we do to minimize the mass hysteria?"

"Why not cause a little panic to avoid the other kind?" Lou asked. Danny raised an eyebrow to the suggestion but motioned for Lou to continue. "Get on the phone and call up the Governor and have him fake a tsunami drill," Lou offered with a shrug.

"That might work," Danny said with a smirk. "At least someone's got some good ideas around here."

"And while people are rushing off the beach, we pick off Koza and Perez one by one," Chin added with a nod. "I like this plan."

"You're not serious, are you?" Sherlock asked in a shocked amusement. "And you say that my methods are unorthodox, John," He added with a smile.

"It's the immunity and means that this unit has, thanks to the Governor, that let us be unorthodox. With his okay, the team will get into place, the alarm will sound and once the threat of danger is over, the Governor will make up a statement to cover for us. Meanwhile, Koza and Perez will be none the wiser as they don't know the faces of my team and with the mass exodus from the low lying areas they should be able to pick off the two without much disruption or notice," Steve explained. "Better get a move on before the streets are in full evacuation mode," he finished and moved to leave.

"Wait, take this," Toast said and handed a tablet to Steve. "Location, maps and locker numbers based on the information that Chambers gave Danny."

"You found it all, already?" Sherlock asked and was impressed.

"Don't insult me, I'm a professional!" Toast scolded. "The management knows that you are coming. As soon as you get there, and you bring that tablet inside, my software will piggy back on the cell system and I'll be able to hack they cameras and security. I'll need eyes on you to keep Danny calm. The personnel at the facility already have photos of Esparza and if they call back that they've seen him or if he's there, I'll let you know," He finished his explanation directed at Steve. "HPD is already sending under-covers in to watch the place just in case Esparza beat you to the punch." He finished.

"Vests!" Danny called after Steve and Sherlock as they moved to leave. "And give Sherlock a gun. I don't need to know that you're the only one running in hot in this situation. At least the consulting one can act as some form of back-up!" he finished with a dramatic wave to Sherlock and then rushed off to his office to make all the important phone calls to the Governor.

"Bet that hurt his pride," Kono whispered to John. "How often is he called the back-up?"

"Never," John answered with a smile and a chuckle.

"Honestly, John is the one good with a gun," Sherlock protested with a whine.

"You are perfectly capable of the operation of a firearm. Don't be cross that the ones in charge are bossing you around, be thankful that you get to participate at all," John scolded. "And remember you're a visitor on their island."

"Danny's not in charge!" Steve protested as well.

"Who are you trying to fool, McGarrett?" Kono asked with a laugh. "Now go before the sirens sound and you're stuck directing traffic!"

Steve handed a vest and a hand gun to Sherlock and then finally made his exit.

"I get the feeling that Detective Williams isn't really in charge either," John said in a joking aside to Kono.

She winked at him and offered another vest to the former military man. "And I am going to hazard a guess that Sherlock wasn't lying when he said you're the one good with a gun," she said sassily.

"Well, I don't waste bullets like he does," John confessed and without really thinking fixed the vest to his torso. "However, I would be perfectly content not having to use one at all."

"Hopefully, we won't have to," Kono said and smiled. "But we all feel better going in prepared for the worst."

"You get that from Daniel," John said and motioned to the detective who paced within his office.

"Yes we do. I mean it's the training too but also Steve called Danny the back-up on day one and got him shot within an hour. Since then, Danny has been vocal about proper back-up and being prepared for anything. It hangs in the air around here like a cheep aftershave," Kono explained with a laugh.

"I don't really blame him, being shot is never a good time," John said with a nod of thank as Kono handed him a weapon from the Five-O arsenal. "You wouldn't have a range in this building so that I might get a feel for this weapon before I may, or may not, have to use it?" He asked.

"In the basement," Kono said with another laugh and with a slight motion of her head to her cousin, she lead John out of the bullpen and off to practice.


	19. Tsunami Operation

**_A/N: Happy Long Weekend everyone!_**

Chapter 19: Tsunami Operation

When all was in order, Danny made his way down to the gun range and found Kono mightily impressed with John's shooting.

"All is set," Danny said after waiting for the loud blasts and rings to come to an end. "Toast and Jerry are moving into place, we have the go ahead from the Governor, so we have to get down to the beach as soon as possible before we lose the daylight. Are you ready?"

Kono nodded and excused herself to find her cousin, her car, and her composure, while leaving Danny with the Doctor.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be," John answered. He reloaded the spent magazine and locked the weapon into its safety position. He then placed it in the holster that had been attached to his belt and clipped the snap shut.

"Not really the vacation you were expecting, is it?" Danny asked as he watched the mild mannered man closely.

"This was never going to be a vacation and it all happened so fast. I suppose I should be ready for anything when working with Sherlock but this all happened in the blink of an eye and took us both so far away from home. To tell you the truth, I'm not quite right with any of it. Aren't you worried about the two of them off on their own?" he asked.

"I worry about Steve far more then I should have to, but that's just the sort of person that he is. So I have learned to prepare for things like this. They aren't going in alone, I've ordered them back-up and if they need it, they will have it, but they are not going to interfere with their work. I also have a plan B, in the event that things go well for us and we have time on our hands," Danny explained and handed John an ear piece and a radio. "And you will be safe within the context of our operation. I can't guarantee absolute safety as I can't predict the actions of the suspects when put in a disaster situation but as far as I can plan, within my operation, I can say that you and Sherlock are in good hands."

"That does ease some of the anxiety, thank you," John said with a nod.

"But you'd rather be with him to make sure, wouldn't you?" Danny asked. "I know, I feel the same way. He's my partner and therefore my responsibility, but we have a huge mess to clean up and a very small window of opportunity, so I'm at peace with the decision to split up."

"It is the right play," John said and followed Danny back through the maze of hallways and cells. "Uneasy all the same."

"Always right before a strike, if you didn't feel something then I would be really worried about you," Danny said as they walked into the light of the upper levels of the Hale.

"You've lost sight of what really matters if you aren't anxious," John finished the sentiment.

"Yes, that's exactly right. This is just a job, and we have chosen to risk our lives doing it, but I'd like to go home to my kids at the end of the day," Danny commented as they climbed the stairs into the lobby of the Hale. The rest of their team was there waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Chin asked when they appeared.

"Ready as I'll ever be," John answered and they were off with a purpose.

* * *

Down on the beach it was crowded with people in the late afternoon sun. Kono and Chin, and Danny and John, took up their places at the entrances to the two nearest big hotel resorts and right in the line of the tsunami evacuation routes.

Lou Grover and his men stood by to lock down other areas and two under cover officers had moved in and were settled on the beach near the two men. Everyone had eyes on the suspects when Toast's voice was heard over the radio telling them that the suspects had been positively identified by the staff of the resort behind them and that their rooms were being searched and held by HPD in the event that they made it past Five-O and up to the hotel with the rest of the fleeing hoards.

"What a beautiful day to cause a scene," Kono commented over the radio connection.

"We all know you'd rather be on the water," Chin joked.

"Na, I'm happy where I am," She countered. "Ready for some action."

"All set?" Jerry asked and waited for the all call with the affirmative.

"Do it," Danny said with a nod to John and received a nod in return. "You're likely going to be jostled about a bit, but keep your eyes on the suspects," he added just as the sirens began to sound.

For a very short moment, people looked around in confusion as the sirens wailed and before the lifeguards, coast guard and hotel staff could get to their posts, but soon enough there was frantic movement, voices over loud speakers, and authorities shouting orders to the beach goers to get to higher ground.

Moving against the flow of people now, Danny and John watched as their suspects got up and began to move. The undercover officers moved with them. Kono and Chin came from the east and Danny and John moved into the crowd toward the pair. Before the flow reached the evacuation routes, the officers with Five-O were within arms reach of the two men, moving with the flow of traffic toward the hotel and once they reached the lobby, with a quick movement and a tug, both men were pulled from the crowd right into the waiting hands of the SWAT team.

Hand cuffs clicked around wrists, crowds continued to move and all in a moment the operation had come to and end, smoothly and just how Danny had planned it.

"Call it off," Danny said into his radio. "Suspects are in custody," he added and looked at Koza and Perez who stared at him in utter shock.

"You called a tsunami just to catch us?" Colman Koza asked as his jaw hit the floor when the wailing sirens stopped.

"You chose the wrong island to mess with, pal," Danny said with a nod.

"Who are you people?" Laurence Perez asked.

"Five-O, or rather the Governor's special task-force," Danny answered, turned his back and placed his phone to his ear and in the now silence, general confusion returned to the people still trying to get to safety.


	20. Real Police Work

Chapter 20: Real Police Work

"So your team is better then I thought it would be," Sherlock said as he sat next to Steve in the cab of his truck and the call from Danny ended.

"Well when you operate as we do, within official channels, you can pull these kinds of elaborate stunts and get away with it," Steve said as he continued to drive.

"My channels are very official," Sherlock countered.

"After the fact," Steve laughed accusingly. "Don't think that we didn't do our research before you got here, and I did speak to Mycroft at length before you arrived. I know how you operate. You and I are cut from the same cloth, and yet I understand authority. Sometimes I may fly in without a plan, or only my own wit, but I know I have the umbrella of my organization, and therefore the Governor, to back me up. Then again, you and Danny are very similar as well. Danny is without the imagination that you have, but he's by the book and sees every little thing to come to his conclusions."

"And you believe that I am an ask for forgiveness rather than permission kind of bloke?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, aren't you?" Steve retorted with another question.

"No, I rarely ask for forgiveness either. That's Mycroft's job and I know he's got me on a short leash - one that I like to stretch as far as I can before he has to get involved. I just do what needs to be done and hang the consequences," Sherlock answered.

"That mentality has gotten you in a lot of trouble, as I understand it," Steve countered as they pulled into the mini-storage location.

"I'm too important to be in trouble long," Sherlock said with a shrug.

"Well not here you're not, so follow my lead," Steve ordered and exited the vehicle.

Once in the business office, Steve and Sherlock came face to face with a huge burly man and a tiny petite woman.

"Five-O," Steve said and flashed his badge.

"Your guy hasn't showed up yet," The man offered bluntly.

"We've been to check the unit and nothing has happened," the lady added.

"I have a plan," Sherlock said with a smirk.

"I'm intrigued, are you going to give me the particulars of this plan?" Steve asked.

"As you need them. First, if you would be so kind, would you mind escorting myself and my colleague to the locker in question?" He asked the woman and let his English charm work it's magic.

"Here are the keys, go yourself," the man spat and dropped the items in from of Sherlock before the woman could even bat her eyes.

"Ah, but my good sir, I need you to lock me in the unit and to give the man we are seeking the keys," Sherlock said and made eye contact with the man this time.

"But don't tell him we're in there," Steve added.

"What makes you so sure he'll show up?" The man asked and crossed his arms menacingly.

"I'm not sure, so if he doesn't show up today, please don't leave us locked in there over night. But locked away I'd like to be, and out of your hair if you think about it," Sherlock said and smiled.

"Hm, fine. Follow me," the burly man said and stepped out from behind the glass.

The locker in question still contained a substantial amount of 'stuff'. General stuff that would be found in a storage unit of the same size, but nothing of much consequence or value. Thankfully, as Sherlock and Steve were locked in, an old sofa was located right in front of the door and they sat down to await the suspect that they were certain would show up. The light was turned off from the outside and as they sat in the dark Steve produced the tablet that Toast had handed him.

"It's about time," Toast said over the radio connection as the system went live. "Why are you in the dark?"

"Stealth," Steve answered. "You got anything yet?"

"You just connected!" Toast huffed. "But yes, I'm into their system, pulling up data and logs on visitors. It looks like there are cameras on every hall and every exit, and several covering the parking lot and the side lots. It's a lot of ground to cover. Why do they call them mini-storage, there is nothing mini about it."

"The couple at the front desk know who we are waiting for," Steve said to get Toast back on track.

"And what if he's already been around or had one of his minions check things out first, and he just sneaks in with bolt cutters or hacks the code panel?" Jerry asked over the connection.

"Well maybe you should have someone interrogate the people you picked up at the beach to find out if that is the case," Sherlock blurted out.

"Kono and Chin are in the interrogation as we speak," Toast snapped back.

"Where are John and Danny?" Steve asked.

"Danny said something about seeing Kamekona," Jerry answered.

"He's getting food?" Steve asked in shock.

"He didn't say, but he left about an hour ago and we haven't heard from him since. Guess he figures that his end of the job is done. Did he have to get the kids today?" Toast asked.

"He has kids?" Sherlock asked in an aside to Steve. "I figured he only used them as a figure of speech. He doesn't seem like the kids kind of guy."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw him with his children," Steve said with a slight wave. "But he didn't say anything about picking them up. Grace is old enough now to make sure that Charlie gets home and settled before Danny does. It is getting late though, and Kamekona is Danny's go to babysitter. Either way, he'll be back in the office, I can guarantee it. He wouldn't just leave in the middle of a case."

"He's really not in the middle of it anymore, now is he?" Sherlock asked.

"He'd see it differently than you do," Toast answered, "but you two can argue that point later, it would seem you've got company," he added and put the image into the tablet screen.

"That's him," Steve said and braced himself. "Are you ready?"

"Let's just hope that the management play their part and don't give anything away," Sherlock answered.

Over the video feed, Sherlock and Steve watched as the burly man lead Esparza down the hall and into the maze of lockers. As they went in and out of camera views, the momentary laps between the switching feed caused gasp in the images that they watched and the movement of the fugitive causing Steve to feel slightly on edge and disorientated. Sherlock sat quietly, without betraying any particular emotions.

Finally Steve and Sherlock heard footsteps outside of the locker they were inhabiting, the clicking of keys and the beeps of the keypad. The lights flashed on inside and the door started to rise up. With their weapons at the ready, Steve noticed the hesitant movement of one man's feet and then, just as they came into view, Esparza bolted, shoving the burly man into the locker at Steve and Sherlock, and then he took off running into the maze of hallways and units.

"He's on the move!" Steve yelled over his radio. "I'm blind here!"

"Left and then right!" Toast backed into his ear. "Run faster! Ditch the tablet, we'll replace it. You'll go faster if you just let me guide you!"

"Take him alive!" Steve barked at Sherlock, tossed the tablet aside and ran off.

Sherlock took off in another direction, blindly.

"Turn left, now right!"Toast stated as Steve moved along.

"Don't let him out of this maze," Steve said as he slammed into a locker door to slow himself down enough to take another sharp corner.

"Right, he's just ahead of you Steve," Toast yelled. "He's going to make it to the exit!"

Steve heard the door ahead of him open and saw it shut just as he rounded the corner. With all that he had, Steve rushed forward and hit the door, bursting out into the setting sunlight. He exited the building between long sections of storage units. Again he found rows of storage open to the outside with drive up access.

"Toast, where did he go?" Steve asked as he looked around frantically.

"He made the parking lot," Toast responded casually.

"He got away?" Steve asked angrily.

"No, he was hit by a car," Toast answered. "Turn left at then end of the lane you're in and you'll see the scene and the parking lot.

Steve rushed forward but slowed down again when he turned the corner. Sherlock came out of another door, at the front of the building, and saw the scene as well.

John stood with a weapon raised while Danny pinned the suspect to the hood of a police cruiser and handcuffed him. The suspect was bloody and protesting as Danny tried to read him his Miranda rights but the man wasn't listening.

"You shouldn't have run!" Steve said as he stepped up to the car.

"This maniac hit me!" Esparza cried out angrily.

"I was in a hurry," Danny said with a shrug, "and you shouldn't have run."

"How did you get here? Even while speeding and breaking traffic laws, which you hate to do, you would have never made it up here in the amount of time that it takes to drive."

"We flew," John answered. "A lovely fellow by the name of Kamekon brought us up here in his helicopter. I saw more of the island than I thought I would."

"Hence the cruiser and not the Camaro," Steve said with a smile. "Think of that all by yourself, Danno? You hate flying."

"What else was I supposed to do, leave you without your backup?" Danny asked sarcastically with a shake of his head. "HPD up here met us at the airfield, but even then I didn't think we'd make it in time, but then this guy ran out in front of the car," He explained.

"Couldn't just let me handle it?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, had I just let you 'handle it' this guy would have gotten away," Danny laughed and shoved the cuffed fugitive into the borrowed cruiser and John finally returned his weapon to the holster at his hip.

"He arrived in that rental," the burly man from the office said as he too came out of the building and several other police cruisers pulled into the parking lot.

"Do you wanna check it out?" Steve asked his partner.

"No, you can handle that. I'll take this one back to Honolulu and reunite him with his gang, and book them all into holding before they are shipped off to Halawa," Danny said with a smile. "Are you coming, John?" He asked as he rounded the car.

"Absolutely, Detective. I think I've had my share of excitement for today," John answered and reached for the door handle.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Sherlock accused before John could leave.

"Yes, that is very perceptive of you, Sherlock Holmes, and you are just sore that this case has not been one that has needed you," John said and fell into the car next to Danny. He rolled down the window and smiled before Danny started the car. "Don't worry, I won't write about this one in my blog," He added and waved, leaving Sherlock standing in the parking lot as officers moved in all around him.


	21. Truth About Five-O

**_A/N: Happy Thursday/Friday! I say that because I'm not exactly sure when I will post this week's update. I work Friday, so I am working on the update today but we are under sever weather warnings so I may not have the Internet to post anything if the apocalypse strikes. I also have a few other stories that I am working on, and I like to post everything at one, so that is why it could take a little longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and thank you for the wonderful comments on this story!_**

 ** _Also, these next two chapters are the last for this story bringing it to an end. Thank you to everyone who has read it and commented on it. I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Onward to new things! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 21: Truth About Five-O

The car turned up little more than the name of the rental company that it belonged to and once it was cleared, Steve and Sherlock made their drive back down to the southern city centre. The bullpen was still full and buzzing with activity when they returned, although it was now quite late in the evening.

"The suspects have been remanded into custody. Esparza has been cleared by a doctor and he's threatening to have his cartel partners wipe us out," Danny said as Steve came to the computer table. "We've already contacted the FBI about the threats."

"And so we hand over our evidence to the prosecution and we're done," Steve said with a sigh and looked to the monitors around him for solace.

"Well you still have a treasure to find and Sherlock still has to find out why Hawaii was the place Frank Hudson chose for his hiding place," Danny said sympathetically. "And as far as I can tell, from the mixed messages I got from Esparza, those drugs were meant to get here as a show of his ability in smuggling, so we have to figure out who on the island is now out thousands of dollars in drugs, and who is likely very unhappy to be know that they are now on our radar, but that is all work for another day."

"We can hand that to the drug unit and move on to something more fun," Steve said with a shake of his head. "Good work, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes and stepped away from the computer table, and moved toward his office.

"Where is John?" Sherlock asked before Danny could sequester himself away.

"He's finally been taken to the hotel that we're lined up for you," Danny answered. "I understand he's keen to get home to his wife and baby."

"I suppose there is nothing more for us to do here," Sherlock said with a nod. "We'll leave you to it then."

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Danny said and extended his hand to the consulting detective. "I respect what you do in the name of Justice in your country and for your people," He added.

"And I you, Detective," Sherlock said as he accepted the gesture and returned it.

"We've arranged to have someone take you to the hotel," Danny added before the moment could get awkward.

"Thank you," Sherlock said.

With that, Danny moved to his office, retrieved his keys and left the offices that he shared with the rest of his teammates.

"How old are his children?" Sherlock asked as he moved back to where Steve stood. "They can't be that old but the divorce has been final for quite some time."

"Fifteen and five," Steve said without really thinking about it.

"Different mothers?" Sherlock asked.

"No, same mom, all different drama," Steve said and looked to Sherlock now. "Didn't expect that in your profile of my partner, who now holds your attention, did you?" He asked.

"No," Sherlock admitted. "But he has come to accept his place here."

"Go on," Steve said with a smile. "I'd been looking forward to this display since I read your profile, so tell me all there is to know about Danny Williams."

"No, you want to believe that I can't profile a person like you because of your SEAL training but you're an open book aren't you McGarrett. Born and raised in Hawaii, until your mother faked her death, you excelled in the service in the hopes of building an armour against being hurt again. However, everyone in your life has torn apart that armour and left you with visible scars, a need to lead and command those around you, and a desire to be the wall between your loved ones and the evil all around you. But your friends are all very capable of taking care of themselves and that is the struggle you daily face. You've recently been through a devastating break up, your mother is once again off your radar, and you long for something akin to what Danny has. You hold guilt about the injuries your friends have received, partially because of the events that occurred when you put Daniel in harms way when you first met, and you find it unnerving that you've settled so well into a civilian life," Sherlock explained.

"Incredible," Steve gasped.

"Now Daniel, there is an interesting man. Pity I'll not have more time with him," Sherlock said with a twisted sort of smile. "But then again he's built walls that only you seem to break down."

"Danny's an open book," Steve stated defiantly.

"No, he wants you to think that you know everything there is to know about him because you've read it all in his files, but there is much more to him just below the surface that he's protecting. You've seen glimpses of you, and he's let you, and only you, in on other things, but there are walls for the Detective that he's not yet ready to tear down."

"Like what?" Steve asked and crossed his arms.

"I respect him too much to give you anymore. You will have to break down those defences on your own," Sherlock said with a slight bow. "He doesn't really mind it when you drive, though," he finished with a wink. "And now I would like to rest. Who's taking me to my hotel?" He asked to the whole office.

Chin stepped out of his office and came toward him. "I am," he answered.

"Kono has decided that you got off your duties as my liaison and so you will play chauffeur?" Sherlock asked in response.

"It is true, she has," Chin accepted his fate. "I never did get you to the hotel this morning as were my orders to begin with, and so, here we go at last."

"Lead the way, sir," Sherlock said and followed as he left the Five-O office space much as he had found it when he arrived.


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 22: Epilogue

Returning at last to his apartment at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes was greeted by his land lady, Mrs. Hudson. She was happy to see him, in her fidgety way and followed him up the stairs to his residence, jabbering on about the small things that had occurred over the past few days while he'd been absent.

"No other disruptions then?" Sherlock asked as he turned to look at the woman in his kitchen.

"Oh no, Sherlock, all has been quiet. Lestrade was about to check on me often enough and Mary came for tea a few times. All was well and surprisingly uneventful."

"I'm glad to hear it and I would like for you to know that the man responsible for ordering your apprehension has been caught. Unfortunately, Geoffrey Martin is dead and Mark Chambers was injured, but he will make a full recovery," he explained and watched as her face give away her knowledge of the men in question and her concern for them both. "You knew them well, I believe?" He asked.

"I did, at one time. They were Frank's best mates. I'm sorry to hear of their ordeal but what did it have to do with me?" She asked skeptically.

"What indeed, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said with a kind of knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Why Hawaii, is the better question, and I am told that you are the one to give me just the answer." He added and watched as a blush rose in her face and he knew that she knew what he was implying.

"My assailant was here for informations into the whereabouts of a hoard that belonged to Frank," Mrs. Hudson confessed.

"Yes, that is what they wanted," Sherlock said with a nod and encouraged her to continue.

"Did they find it?"

"No, Martin and Chambers were able to concealed it after Frank's death, but why Hawaii? Why not here?" Sherlock asked.

"The Aloha Club was the name of the establishment where I met Frank Hudson in the first place and we would always talk of going to Hawaii just to see how inaccurate the club's representation of the lifestyle was. I never made it there but Frank went to burry his secrets. He brought back beautiful things and all the stories I'd wanted to hear, and I believe that was the only reason that he went and chose that place," She confessed.

Sherlock smiled at his landlady knowing that he's always held some great respect for her mind and good sense.

"But you must be tired, I'll leave you to rest," She said gently as she touched his arm lovingly and headed toward the stairs.

"No tea?" He called after her.

"I'm not your house keeper, love," she called back from the stairs. "But I'll put the kettle on all the same."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island of Maui, Danny and Steve tracked through the thick jungle, with their guide, and stopped before a large cavernous hole in the side of a long extinct lava flow.

"It's in there," Mark Chambers said, his arm still in a sling but his wounds well on the mend.

Retrieving their flashlights, Danny and Steve lead the way, and deep in the cave they came to a series of boxes and sacks, tarps and ropes, clearly the work of several trips into the jungle.

"Letters?" Danny asked as he began opening boxes. "And photographs?"

"What did you expect; money, jewels?" Chambers asked with a laugh. "There is incriminating evidence in those letters and photos, and other odds and ends that could have gotten Frank into a lot of trouble, not that there wasn't enough evidence against him in the first place, and he paid for his crimes with his life. The money and other valuables Martin and I divided between ourselves after Frank's death, as per his wishes, and the rest was hidden or left in the storage unit. I believe that he had plans to move out here with Martha, but they never got this far," he explained.

"Why not just burn it all?" Danny asked, "or destroy it by other means?"

"We likely would have, had Frank not been sentimental. Many of the letters were to his wife, whom he did love and one day we had hoped to return some of this stuff to her, but it is yours now to do with it as you please. I don't know if anything here will be any good anymore, with Frank and Geoffrey dead, but maybe you'll find something on Esparza or me and I am prepared to accept the consequences of my action, but if you do find anything that might be, one day, returned to Martha, please make sure that she gets it," Mark said with a slight bow that said much about his character, the things he'd been through and done, and where he was in his life.

"We'll make sure she gets it," Steve vowed after a short, silent exchange between himself and his partner.

"We trekked all the way up here for love letters?" Danny asked as he slammed a box shut and moved to exit the cave.

"It wasn't about the treasure, Daniel, it was about the game!" Steve said and followed his partner out.

"The game is done, McGarrett, and now it is time to get back to what we really do!" Danny countered.

"Onward to the next adventure," Steve said with a laugh and Danny shook his head.

"I'd be happy with a simple case, or a much needed holiday," Danny said.

"You're on Maui, what more do you want by way of holiday?" Steve asked.

"About a month and a half without you!" Danny answered.

"You'd last two days and then you'd miss me."

"No, I wouldn't," Danny said and started back down the side of the mountain.

"Hey, what about the stuff?" Steve called after him.

"It's all yours now, McGarrett, deal with it however you please, but please leave me out of it!"

"You're no fun!" Steve accused.

"None whatsoever," Danny agreed and disappeared down the path.

"One day, Daniel Williams, one day you'll open up to me," Steve said under his breath and returned to the cave where Chambers had stayed.

END


End file.
